Forbidden
by IDK man I'm just Andie
Summary: Kol runs into Elena's twin sister, Klara, in New York. How will they handle their feelings for each other? Kol/OC
1. Introduction

**Name:**** Klara Gilbert. **

**Age:**** 17.**

**Date of birth:**** June 22****nd**** 1992.**

**Place of Birth:**** Mystic Falls, Virginia, USA.**

**Species: ****Human/Doppelganger. **

**Family:**** Grayson and Miranda Gilbert (adoptive parents); Jenna Sommers (adoptive aunt); John Gilbert (biological father); Isobel Flemming (biological mother); Elena Gilbert (twin sister); Jeremy Gilbert (adoptive brother/biological cousin); Katerina Petrova (descendant);**

**Appearance:**** Long curly brown hair, brown eyes.**

**Personality:**** Temper, bitchy, impulsive, free spirited, vengeful, fun to be around, sarcastic, open-minded, honest, cocky, loyal, daredevil…**

**Best Friend: ****Caroline Forbes and Jeremy Gilbert.**

**About me: ****I moved to ****New York after my parents died.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

**New York, 2010**

**The crowded club smelled of sweaty humans, alcohol and drugs.**

**The smell sucked, but everything else was great. **

**The bright lights, the music, the alcohol, the drugs and the boys.**

**I looked over everyone from my table in the corner as I took a sip of my scotch. **

**Then my eyes widened a fraction, my eyebrow raising a centimeter as I saw a guy walk into the club. **

**He walked with that kind of swagger that meant he was either really arrogant, or he had a right to be.**

**I decided he had a right to be.**

**I knew he's a dangerous type of guy just by looking at his face but the black clothes he was clad in just added to the dark, dangerous factor of him.**

**My eyes followed him like bees on honey. **

**I knew that he knew that I was looking at him from the smirk that immediately appeared on his face. **

**Or maybe he just always wore a smirk.**

**I could tell that he was a vampire.**

**For a few minutes he disappeared from view and I frowned. **

**"Don't you know that it's rude to stare?"**

**My heart jumped at the sound of the smooth, seductive accent and I turned to see the vampire behind me, his arms resting casually on the back of my seat.**

**Words rushed through my mind at such a pace I couldn't seem to make sense of them and my mouth seemed to have locked on me.**

**"Not one to talk then?" he smirked, slowly straightening up.**

**"Y- you're a vampire." I stammered.**

**His smirk grew wider as he slid into the seat beside me, looking at me intently.**

**"And you're the doppelganger."**

**I nodded and offered him my hand for him to shake. "Klara Gilbert."**

**He surprised me by bringing my hand up to lips and kissing it, I felt my heart skip a beat as his soft lips lingered there a little longer than necessary. **

** "Kol Mikaelson." he smirked, letting go of my hand, his fingers brushing against mine as he stared into my eyes. **

** "You're one of the Originals." **

**"You know about the Originals?" he asked, cocking his head to the side slightly.**

**He spoke so slow and seductively that I was left hanging on every word, desperate for him just to keep talking to me.**

**"I know pretty much everything," I breathed, my heart feeling as if it would explode at any second, "The first doppelganger, Katerina, told me about your family. Besides, I study the supernatural."**

**"Curious little thing, are we?" he chuckled.**

**I laughed and shook my head, looking over at him. **

**Kol frowned at my sudden confidence.**

**He was probably wondering how my heart rate had suddenly dropped back down to normal.**

**"No, but I'm a pretty good actress. I'm not afraid of you, or in awe. And I'm definitely not going to fall to my knees and worship you."**

**He looked at me, confusion written all over is face. "Then, why…?"**

**"I know you vampire like to entertain yourselves with humans. I was just playing along." I shrugged.**

**"Why though?"**

**"I'm bored." I stated simply making him narrow his eyes at me. I sighed pushing my drink towards him, "Scotch?"**

**He ignored my offer so I pulled it back, taking another sip of it.**

**"I could kill you." he snarled.**

**"Nope. You can't."**

**"Why not?" he sneered.**

**I grinned. "Well, your brother, Klaus, needs the doppelganger to break the curse. What would he do to you if he found out that you killed one half of his chance to that?"**

**"What do you mean one half?"**

**I sighed. "I have a twin sister." **

**He looked defeated for a second but then, he smirked. "Then, I could just tell Klaus where you are."**

**"Yeah, I guess you could do that," I nodded, "But what makes you think that I won't skip town before he can get here?"**

**"How would you know the exact date that he would arrive here?"**

**I took a sip of my drink before answering. "I have people looking out for me. Humans, vampires and even witches. I'm the safest person in this town right now."**

**He chuckled and I got up.**

**"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you, Kol. But I have things to do so I'm afraid I must go. I do hope I see you again."**

**He smirked. "Oh, so do I, Klara. So do I."**

**I smiled at him and left the club feeling Kol's eyes on me.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**I walked inside the small coffee shop and looked around trying to spot Katerina.**

**I finally saw her sitting on one of the tables in a corner.**

**Of course; she didn't want to attract any attention.**

**I started walking towards her while I checked out her outfit.**

**I always knew that, between me and my sister, I'm the one that resembles Katerina the most.**

**We both have curly hair, while Elena has straight hair, which is, by the way, really boring.**

**Just like her way of dressing.**

**Elena always wears simples clothes, but Katerina and I like to dress more provokingly.**

**I reached Katerina and sat in front of her.**

**"Right on time." she said sarcastically as she looked at her watch.**

**I rolled my eyes. "Why did you call me here?"**

**"I'm leaving."**

**I cocked an eyebrow. "Where to?"**

**"Mystic Falls." she smirked.**

**I nodded slowly. "If you touch my sister, my brother or my aunt, I will personally go to Mystic Falls and stake you."**

**Her smirk only grew wider as she tilted her head. "You'd kill me? I'm hurt."**

**I grabbed a fork and stabbed her hand.**

**She narrowed her eyes at me as she groaned in pain.**

**Now, it was my turn to smirk. "I mean it, Katerina."**

**Katerina pulled the fork out of her hand with a huff. "Fine, I won't touch them," she paused staring at me and smirking, "This is why I haven't told Klaus where you are."**

**I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean?"**

**"I like you. You're feisty and you don't take bullshit from anyone. You'd make one hell of a vampire, Klara," I stayed silent and she grabbed her jacket and got up, "I'll be in touch."**

**I nodded and she left. **

* * *

**I left the coffee shop and walked through the vast crowd of New York.**

**My phone rang and I grabbed it. **

**"Hello?"**

**"Twin!" Elena's voice came sounding sad.**

**"What's up, Lena?"**

**"Tyler's dad died." Her voice lowered.**

**"What? Oh my god, how is he?"**

**"You know Tyler. He doesn't show his emotions."**

**I nodded, even though she couldn't see me. "Yeah, besides he never really liked his dad. Richard was a cruel guy. Hey, you're still dating that Salvatore dude?"**

**She sighed, and I could imagine her rolling her eyes. "Yeah, why?"**

**"Katherine is going to Mystic Falls. Tell him to be careful." I said as I turned the corner.**

**"What? How do you know that?"**

**"No time for questions, twin. I'll talk to you later."**

**Before she could say anything, I hang up.**

**As I walked, I was suddenly pushed to an empty alley.**

**"What the hell?!" I yelled in surprise as I looked around.**

**I looked behind me and saw no one. **

**But when I looked back to the front, I saw a man.**

**Well, a vampire.**

**He was in his mid 20's, had gorgeous light brown hair and the most beautiful green eyes.**

**"I didn't mean to frighten you." he grinned.**

**I narrowed my eyes at him. "What do you want, vamp?"**

**"I want to take you to Klaus."**

**"You can't. Sorry." I shrugged.**

**I turned around to leave, but he appeared in front of me. "You wanna do this the hard way?"**

**I ignored his questioned. "How did you even find me?"**

**"Your friend, Sean. I tortured him and then, I killed him." he stated as he ran his hand through my cheek.**

**I slapped his hand away and he smirked.**

**I grabbed a stake that was in my jacket as quick as I could, and tried to stake him.**

**Just as the stake was about to pierce his heart, he grabbed my wrist and tried to push it back.**

**I tried to push it back to his heart but he was way stronger than me.**

**I managed to push harder, but instead of staking him in the heart, I staked him on the stomach.**

**He glared at me and slapped me hard, making me fall on the ground.**

**I was surprised I didn't pass out.**

**The vampire took the stake off his stomach and started walking to me.**

**But suddenly, his heart was ripped out.**

**My eyes widened as his body fell to the ground revealing Kol behind him with the vampire's heart on his hands.**

**"I guess you're not as safe as you thought you were, uh?" Kol smirked as he dropped the vampire's heart.**

**I narrowed my eyes as I got up. "Shut up."**

**Kol only chuckled at my reaction. "I thought you said that you have people looking out for you."**

**"I do, but this bastard killed one of them." I growled as I kicked the vampire's dead body.**

**Kol laughed. "I can help you. I can protect you if you want."**

**"No thanks," I shook my head, "I don't need your help."**

**Kol stayed silent so I looked up.**

**When he looked at my cheek, I saw anger in his eyes.**

**"The bastard hit you pretty hard, didn't he? Let me see."**

**Before I could protest, he grabbed my chin and made me look to the side so that he could see my now bruised face.**

**I growl escaped from his mouth and I forced his hands off of my face. "I'm gonna be fine. I just wanna go home now, so if you'll excuse me…"**

**I tried to push past him, but he grabbed my wrist. "I'll take you home."**

**"No. I'll go alone."**

**He chuckled. "Nonsense. I'll take you and that's final."**

**Before I could protest again, he grabbed my hand and started walking.**

* * *

**After a long walk, Kol and I final arrived at my apartment.**

**We were standing outside as I looked for my keys in my purse.**

**I found them and put them on the door lock.**

**I opened the door, and before I walked inside, I turned to Kol.**

**"Thanks for walking me home."**

**He smiled. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"**

**"Don't push it, Mikaelson." I hissed.**

**He put his hands up in defense and I walked inside.**

**I looked back at Kol who was watching me intently.**

**"Goodbye!" I said before I slammed the door shut.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

**I spent the whole day inside my apartment.**

**The bruise on my cheek was much better and no one could possibly see it anymore.**

**I jumped when I heard the doorbell ringing.**

**I went to the door and opened it to see Kol standing outside, with the usual smirk on his perfect face.**

**"Kol," I leaned against the doorway, "What are you doing here?" **

**He chuckled, "Happy to see you too, darling. May I come in?"**

**"You're kidding right?" I asked him now raising my eyebrows. "I don't want you in my house."**

**"And why is that?" he grinned.**

**"It wouldn't be that much of a problem if I could withdraw my invitation. But since I can't, you are able to walk in and out whenever you want. And I'm not too excited about that" **

**"I promise I won't bother you."**

**I thought for a second while I was looking at him. **

**"Please? You have my word." He said smiling. **

**God damn that smile.**

**I sighed. "Kol, would you like to come in?"**

**His eyes lit up and his smile got even bigger.**

**"I would love to!" he said while stepping in, "You have a nice house."**

**"Thank you." I replied as I closed the door.**

**"How about you show me around?", he said while stepping closer to me, "Where's your bedroom?"**

**"Kol!" I said while I slapped his arm. **

**He chuckled, "Just kidding, darling. You look really nice by the way." **

**I rolled my eyes. "Thanks."**

**"I like your shorts. They are very… Revealing."**

**I sighed, "And just like that we went from compliments to perverted comments." **

**I started walking towards the kitchen and he followed me.**

**"Your bruise looks better." he noted.**

**"I told you I'd be fine." I shrugged, "Want something to drink? Bourbon, wine…?"**

**"Some bourbon would be great." he smiled.**

**I nodded and grabbed another glass.**

**I poured some bourbon for both me and Kol and then went to the living room, with Kol following me.**

**I sat down on the couch and he sat down next to me, too close to my liking.**

**I raised an eyebrow at him as I put some distance between us. "So, why did you come here?"**

**He shrugged. "I was bored."**

**"So?"**

**"I needed entertainment," he smirked, "I think you can give it to me."**

**I rolled my eyes. "And I think you're wrong."**

**He chuckled shaking his head. "I decided that you're going to be my entertainment while I'm in this town."**

**I rolled my eyes once again. "If you came here for that, you can leave then."**

**I grabbed the remote and turned the TV on, completely ignoring Kol now.**

**He took the remote off my hands and turned the TV off again.**

**I sighed before looking at him annoyed. "What?!"**

**"Okay, let's do something else then."**

**I nodded slowly raising an eyebrow. "Like what?"**

**"Tell me about yourself, darling."**

**I chuckled. "What do you wanna know?"**

**"How old are you?"**

**"I'm seventeen," I smirked, "What's your human age?"**

**"Nineteen. I know that you were born in Mystic Falls. So why did you move to New York?"**

**"My parents, Grayson and Miranda, died." I replied simply as I looked straight ahead, trying to avoid his gaze.**

**I could feel Kol staring at me, but he stayed silent for a moment.**

**"I'm sorry." His voice sounded genuine and full of compassion.**

**My head snapped toward him. "It's not your fault, but thanks."**

**"What happened then? You met Katerina?"**

**"Yeah, she told me all about the supernatural," I paused, "And then, she told me that Grayson and Miranda weren't my real parents. That's what really shocked me."**

**"I can only imagine. Do you have any more siblings besides Elena?"**

**I nodded. "Jeremy. He's not my biological brother but I'll always think of him as if he was."**

**Kol was about to ask me another question but I cut him off.**

**"What about you? What's your story?"**

**He smirked. "Are you sure you want to know?**

**"If I wasn't, I wouldn't have asked."**

**Kol grinned. "I was born in the 10****th**** century. My parents had just started a family, when a plague struck their homeland in Europe. They lost a child to it. They wanted to escape and protect their future family from the same fate. My mother knew a witch named Ayana, who heard from the spirits of a mystical land where everyone was healthy, blessed by the gifts of speed and strength. That led my family to Mystic Falls, where we lived amongst those people.**

**"The werewolves?" I asked trying to keep up with the story.**

**He nodded. "To us they were just our neighbors. My family lived in peace with them for over 20 years, during which time my family had more children, including me."**

**"What happened next?" I asked as I scooted closer to him.**

**"Once a month our family retreated into the caves beneath our village. The wolves would howl through the night and by morning we'd return home..."**

**"But something went wrong?"**

**"One full moon, Klaus and my youngest brother, Henrik, snuck out to watch the men turn into beasts. That was forbidden," he paused, "Henrik paid the price..."**

**"The wolves killed him?" I asked in shock.**

**"Yes," Kol nodded confirming my suspicions, "That was the beginning of the peace with our neighbors."**

**"That's when you became a vampire?"**

**"Mmm," he muttered as he took a sip of his drink, "My parents asked Anaya to ask the spirits for help, but she refused. So my mother turned us into vampires."**

**"How could she do that?"**

**Kol smirked. "My mother was also a witch."**

**"How did you turn?"**

**"She called upon the sun for life and the ancient white oak tree, one of nature's eternal objects, for immortality. That night my father offered us wine laced with blood. And then he drove his sword through our hearts."**

**My eyes widened in surprise. "He killed you?"**

**"And he wasn't delicate about it either. He then, made us drink human blood. The feeling was indescribable." **

**Excitement flickered in his eyes.**

**I could tell that he thought that being a vampire was a gift and not a curse.**

**Killing people, compelling them…**

**He enjoyed being a monster.**

**"Where are the rest of your siblings?" I asked after a moment of silence.**

**"Elijah is around and Klaus is in god knows where. Rebekah and Finn are daggered."**

**"Who daggered them?"**

**Kol chuckled to himself. "Klaus. He's been hunting us."**

**"Then, how come he hasn't daggered you yet?"**

**"Because he hasn't found me." he smirked.**

**Oh good god, that smirk. **

**"How could one be so perfect?", I thought silently into my head as his brown orbs pierced my own.**

**Oh, Kol Mikaelson, you're going to be the death of me.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

**It's been a week since I met Kol.**

**He's been coming to my house every single night.**

**He comes and we just talk, and he flirts with me… A lot.**

**I knew he liked to play games, but not this much.**

**Elena called me yesterday and told me that Katerina turned Caroline into a vampire.**

**That just pissed me off.**

**Caroline had the right to have a normal life.**

**It isn't fair to her.**

**My phone rang and I knew immediately that it was Kol.**

** "Hello, darling." he said as I answered the phone.**

**I could tell by his tone that he was smirking.**

**I rolled my eyes. "You just can't leave me alone, can you?" **

**"Well, I'm bored."**

**Same excuse every day!**

**What is wrong with this guy?**

**"How can you be bored, Kol?", I asked as I sat on the couch, "New York is one of the best cities in the world. There's plenty of things you can entertain yourself with."**

**"But you're the most entertaining of those things." he smirked.**

**I sighed. "Just leave me alone."**

**"Nope. I heard there's a party tonight."**

**"Go then."**

**He grinned. "I'll go if you come with me."**

**Hum, that's actually a good idea. **

**I've always been a party girl.**

**"Fine. But I have to get dressed first."**

**"I'll be at your house in 20 minutes, love." he said before hanging up.**

**I got up and I went to my room.**

**I went to my closet, picked an outfit, and got dressed quickly.**

** /entry/18702831/via/EmmaSkytte**

**The doorbell rang so I went to the door and opened it.**

**Kol was standing outside, looking hot… As usual.**

**He looked at me from head to toe and smirked.**

**His eyes were full of lust and hunger, and I'm pretty sure that mine were too.**

**But I tried not to show it, of course.**

**"You look beautiful, darling."**

**I smirked. "Thank you. Ready to go?"**

**He nodded and we left.**

* * *

**Kol and I arrived at the location of the party.**

**It was a mansion.**

**A really huge mansion.**

**Kol and I walked inside.**

**The house was filled with teenagers dancing and drinking, and smoking.**

**It was dark, except for some spots of the room that were filled with bright green and red lights.**

**Kol looked over at me and smirked. "This is the perfect party."**

**"To do what?" I asked as I cocked an eyebrow.**

**"Feed. Teenagers are the perfect preys."**

**I rolled my eyes as I walked over to a table to grab a drink.**

* * *

**Everyone was dancing to the loud pop music that was playing overhead.**

**I looked across the room and saw Kol talking to some college girls, and I must say that I actually felt… jealous?**

**What is wrong with me?**

**I shook my head to myself as Kol bit one of the girls.**

**I went to the dancefloor and started dancing.**

**I downed my drink and threw the glass away.**

**A hot guy came and started dancing with me.**

**I grinned and got closer to him.**

**I glanced at Kol, who was now looking at us, and I saw that his eyes were now narrowed and cold.**

**I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and turned back to the guy that I was dancing with.**

**Kol came and compelled the guy. "Leave this party, now."**

**The guy nodded dazzled, and left.**

**Kol turned to me and started dancing.**

**I chuckled shaking my head and danced with him.**

**Kol grabbed my hand intertwining our fingers together, before he placed my arms around his neck.**

**I giggled and he slid his hands down to my hips, and we continued to dance intimately through the rest of the night.**

* * *

**"Alright, darling, watch the step." Kol warned as we walked inside my house.**

**Kol had his arm around my waist preventing me from falling since I was beyond wasted.**

**I couldn't even see straight.**

**Kol led me to my bedroom and laid me on the bed.**

**Then, I passed out.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

**I woke up the next morning feeling an arm around my waist.**

**I opened my eyes to see Kol grinning at me.**

**I groaned bringing a hand to my head. "What happened last night?"**

**He chuckled. "You got drunk, so I brought you home."**

**I rolled my eyes as I got up.**

**I went to the kitchen aware that Kol was following me.**

**I grabbed an aspirin and some water.**

**Hopefully it would help me with this hangover.**

**"I could give some of my blood, if you want." Kol offered.**

**I shook my head. "No, thank you."**

**He rolled his eyes as I took the aspirin, and we went to the living room.**

** "You stayed over," I stated as I sat down on the couch, "Why?"**

**"Your bed is comfortable." he smirked.**

**"That's not the reason. You stayed because you just can't stay away from me." I teased.**

**"Is that so?" Kol asked, amusement flickered in his eyes.**

**I nodded. "You can't stay away because you actually like me." **

**His next words shocked me. "Maybe I do."**

**I looked up and my breath caught up in my throat as I saw how close we were.**

** /entry/26111646/via/AndieC13**

**Kol placed a hand on my cheek and slowly pressed his lips to mine.**

** /entry/29458198/via/Laylis808**

**I kissed back quickly as I scooted closer to him.**

**The kiss started out gentle and slow, but that was something to it.**

**It was so passionate, lustful and so erotic.**

**Kol grabbed my waist and sat me on top of him as we continued to kiss.**

** /entry/37545368/via/AndieC13**

**My hands travelled to his perfect brown hair, while his gripped my hips.**

**Eventually I had to pull back.**

**Kol rested his forehead against mine as I tried to catch my breath.**

**My phone started ringing and I sighed not wanting to move.**

**Kol planted one more kiss on my lips and I got up.**

**"What?" I snapped as I answered the phone.**

**Jeremy's voice came from the other line. "Hey, look Jenna is in the hospital."**

**My eyes widened. "What happened? Is she okay?"**

**"Katherine compelled her to stab herself but she's going to be fine. I just wanted to let you know."**

**I growled.**

**How dare she?!**

**"Thanks for letting me know, Jer. Be careful with Katherine, okay?"**

**"I will, sis. I miss you."**

**"I miss you too," I whispered, "I have to go. I'll call you soon."**

**"Okay. Bye, Klara."**

**I hung up and looked at Kol, who also had his phone in his hands, and looked like he was reading a text.**

**He looked back at me. "Everything okay?"**

**"That bitch Katerina compelled my aunt to stab herself."**

**"Is she okay?"**

**I nodded. "She's in the hospital but she's gonna be fine."**

**He smiled getting up. "I have to go, darling. But I'll be back tonight."**

**I rolled my eyes. "Of course you will."**

**He chuckled kissing my forehead and then, he left.**

* * *

**I spent the whole day shopping.**

**New York has the best shops.**

**I love it.**

**I got to my house and saw that the door was slightly opened.**

**I furrowed my eyebrows walking inside and I put my bags down.**

**Someone was inside, and my guess is that it's a vampire.**

**I grabbed a stake and started searching all the rooms.**

**I found no one, so I went back to the living room only to be pinned to a wall.**

**I looked up and saw one of my vampire friends, Will.**

**I looked at him confused. "What are you doing?!"**

**"I'm sorry, Klara. I have to take you to Klaus."**

**This bastard tricked me!**

**He gained my trust so that I would invite him in.**

**I angrily tried to stake him but he easily dodged it and the stake was now across the room on the floor.**

**I tried to reach a pencil that was on a nearby table, but it was hard.**

**I finally grabbed it and staked the pencil into Will's leg.**

**He growled letting go of me, and I tried to run to the stake.**

**Just as I was about to grab it, Will appeared in front of me and bit down my neck making me scream in pain.**

**But then I remembered something.**

**My bracelet had been dipped in vervain.**

**I took my bracelet off my wrist and pressed it to Will's chest.**

**He let go of me again and this time, I managed to grab the stake and run it through his chest.**

**He started to decompose and fell on the floor dead.**

**I was breathing heavily and blood was dripping from my neck.**

**The doorbell rang and cursed silently.**

**I totally forgot that Kol was coming here.**

**I ran to the bathroom and tried to find a patch or something to cover my wound.**

**"Klara!", Kol called from outside, "I know you're in there. Open the door."**

**I ignored him and continued looking through the cabinets.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Kol's POV**

**"Klara!," I called from outside her apartment door, "I know you're in there. Open the door."**

**No response.**

**What is she doing in there?**

**I stepped back and kicked the door opened.**

**I walked inside and saw a vampire's dead body on the living room floor.**

**He had blood on his mouth.**

**What the hell happened here?!**

**I heard noises coming from the bathroom and rushed there.**

**Klara was in there searching for something in the cabinets.**

**"What are you doing?" I asked making her jump and turn to me.**

**A huge wound was on her neck and blood was dripping from it.**

**The dead bastard bit her!**

**"I'm looking for a patch," she turned back to the cabinet, "To cover my wound." she added casually, though I barely heard her.**

**I was too engulfed on the smell of her blood to even think about anything else. **

**I started walking towards her, not even realizing it.**

**It was like my body was moving on its own.**

**I wanted her blood.**

**I needed it.**

**I stoped in front of her and she looked at me confused.**

**My eyes were set on Klara's neck and her eyes widened.**

**She shook her head. "Kol, don't!"**

**I ignored her and went closer to her.**

**"Kol…" she warned as she took a step back.**

**God, I wanted to stop!**

**But I couldn't.**

**I never wanted someone's blood so much in my entire life.**

**I lunged towards her and bit the other side of her neck, the one that wasn't wounded.**

**She screamed, punching my chest trying to push me away, but I just grabbed her tighter.**

**Her blood was delicious, addictive. **

**Klara's screams soon died, and I noticed that she blacked out.**

**Damn it!**

**I reluctantly pulled away from her and picked her up bridal style.**

**I laid her in her bed and gave her some of my blood.**

**I sighed sitting down next to her.**

**What have I done?**

* * *

**I got rid of the dead vampire's body and went back to Klara's house.**

**She was still sleeping.**

**I sat on the bed looking over at her.**

**I loved everything about her.**

**Her hair, her eyes, her lips, her smell…**

**I chuckled to myself.**

**I loved the way she teased me, her sarcastic comments and the cute faces she makes when she angry at me.**

**Klara started to stir and soon, she opened her eyes.**

**When she saw me, her eyes narrowed.**

**She's mad and I don't blame her.**

**"You bit me!" she hissed.**

**"I'm s…"**

**She cut me off. "Don't apologize, because it doesn't mean anything. So… don't."**

**She hates me.**

**I nodded. "Who was that vampire?"**

**"His name was Will. He was my friend." she replied angrily.**

**"What happened before I got here?"**

**"Hum, I don't know. Will and I were just playing video games, and suddenly he dropped dead and my neck just started bleeding on its own," she snapped sarcastically, "He attacked me!"**

**"I thought you said he was your friend."**

**"He stabbed me in the back," she then lowered her voice, "Just like you."**

**I sighed. "It's obvious you're not safe here, then. You're moving in with me."**

**She shook her head. "I wouldn't be safe with you either. I mean, you just bit me 30 minutes ago!"**

**"I promise I won't do it again. You have my word."**

**"Your word means nothing to me," she spat, "I'm not going."**

**She's not going to give up.**

**I shrugged and grabbed her.**

**She screamed and I put her over my shoulder.**

**"Kol Mikaelson, put me down!" she ordered.**

**"Nope," I shook my head, "You're coming with me."**

**Before she could say anything else, I took her out of the house.**

* * *

**Klara and I arrived at my house and I put her down.**

**She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed, clearly not happy with moving in with me.**

**But I didn't care.**

**I needed to keep her safe.**

**"Are you tired?" I asked her.**

**She didn't respond.**

**I rolled my eyes. "You can't stay mad at me forever."**

**"Watch me," she scoffed, "And, by the way, yes, I'm tired. Where is your room?"**

**"Second room on the left."**

**She nodded and went to my room.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Klara's POV**

**I woke up in Kol's bed alone.**

**I heard water running so I guessed he was taking a shower.**

**I laid on the bed looking up to the ceiling.**

**Why did my life get so screwed up?**

**Why did I have to be a doppelganger?**

**The bathroom door opened and I sat up.**

**Kol came out with a towel wrapped around his waist.**

**Water shined on his chest and I couldn't help but look at his perfect abs.**

**He ran a hand through his wet hair and I bit my lip.**

**He smirked at me. "Did you sleep well, darling?"**

**I rolled my eyes as I laid back.**

**I heard Kol sighing after a moment of silence. "You're still mad at me because I bit you?"**

**"Yes." **

**"Klara, look at me," he ordered gently.**

**I sat up and noticed that Kol was now fully dressed.**

**He sat down in front of me and took my hand in his. "I'm sorry."**

**I looked straight into his eyes, and saw guilt.**

**"I mean it, Klara. I'm really sorry. I don't know what happened."**

**"I forgive you, Kol. Just… don't do it again."**

**He shook his head. "Never again."**

**He kissed my knuckles and I giggled.**

**"I have to go take care of something," he said as he stood up, "I'll be back soon. Do NOT leave the house, okay?"**

**I nodded, but he didn't look convinced. "Promise me."**

**I rolled my eyes. "I promise."**

**He smiled and left.**

* * *

**I was in Kol's living room reading one of his books when my phone rang.**

**"Hello?" I answered as I put the book down.**

**"Klara, I have news." Katerina replied.**

**She sounded concerned.**

**"What's wrong?"**

**"Klaus knows that there's another doppelganger," she informed me, and my eyes widened, "The day of the sacrifice is almost coming. He only needs one of the doppelgangers, but two is better so I think he's gonna try to find you."**

**"But does he know where I am? Did you tell him anything?"**

**"I didn't tell him anything," she hissed, "He knows you're in the east side of the country, but he doesn't know the exact location. I think you're safe, but I thought I'd just warn you."**

**"Yeah, thanks for warning me." I replied shakily as I ran a hand through my hair.**

**"I have to go. We'll talk later."**

**Before I could say anything, she hung up.**

**I put the phone down and started pacing around the living room.**

**I'm doomed.**

**Katerina told me about Klaus.**

**She said that he always gets what he wants.**

**He has people working for him all over the country.**

**I'm sure he'll find me soon.**

**Oh god, what a nightmare!**

* * *

**The front door opened and Kol came inside.**

**Once he saw me, his smile faded.**

**"Are you okay, love?", he asked softly as he came to me, "You look nervous."**

**"Katerina called."**

**He raised an eyebrow. "What did she want?"**

**"She told me that Klaus knows about me, and he's trying to find me."**

**Kol's eyes widened. "What?"**

**"Kol, I'm scared. What if Klaus finds me soon? The sacrifice is in a couple of days."**

**Kol's eyes softened as he wrapped his arms around me tightly.**

**He kissed my shoulder gently.**

**"I promise that I won't let anyone hurt you, darling. Especially my brother."**

**I nodded wrapping my arms around his torso and leaning my head on his chest.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**It's been a couple of days since Katerina called, and no signs of Klaus.**

**Kol thinks that he gave up the search, but I'm not calmer. **

**I am currently lying on Kol's bed with him beside me.**

**"How are you feeling?" he asked grabbing my hand.**

**"Nervous." I replied as I playing with his fingers.**

**"Hey, I told you that I wouldn't let my brother touch you. You have nothing to be worried about."**

**I couldn't understand Kol.**

**I knew he was the type of guy that didn't attach himself to anyone.**

**Why is he suddenly so protective of me?**

**I shook my head and sat up.**

**He sat up too and turned to me.**

**"Darling, are you alright?" he asked caressing my face.**

**I leaned closer to him and nuzzled my nose against his.**

**Before I could do anything else, he pressed his lips to mine urgently.**

**I kissed back, moving my hands to his face.**

**His kisses started to get rougher and he started to kiss my neck.**

**I came to my senses and pushed him down on the bed.**

**I got on top of him and straddled his waist.**

**"Do you care about me?" I asked breathlessly.**

**He seemed surprised by my answer. **

**I decided to try another approach. "What am I to you? How do you feel about me?"**

**"Well, you're the person I go to when I'm bored and need something to entertain myself with."**

**My heart sank. "You don't care about me at all, do you?"**

**He shook his head smirking. "Sorry, darling. But you're right. I don't care about you."**

**Ouch, that sucked.**

**I got up and clenched my fists. "You're a dick, Kol Mikaelson."**

**He just smirked at me again and I left his house.**

* * *

**I walked inside my house, and sat down on the couch.**

**I had a really huge urge to cry, but I didn't want to give Kol that satisfaction. **

**I can't believe I was stupid enough to believe that he cared.**

**And the worst part is, I think I'm falling for him.**

**My phone rang and I answered it slowly. "Hey, twin. What's up?"**

**Elena sniffled. "Klara!"**

**"What's wrong? Why are crying, Lena?"**

**"Jenna's dead.", she cried out, "And so is John."**

**My eyes widened. "What happened?"**

**"The sacrifice happened last night. John gave his life saving mine, and Klaus killed Jenna."**

**"No, no, Jenna can't be dead!" I yelled hysterically. **

**"I'm so sorry, Klara. There was nothing I could do," she paused, "Her funeral is tomorrow."**

**"I'll be there."**

**"Okay. Bye."**

**I hung up and started packing my bags.**

**This is too much.**

**First, Kol doesn't care, and now, my aunt and my real father are dead.**

**I sat down on my bed and broke down crying.**

* * *

**Kol's POV**

**I really screwed up with Klara.**

**Telling her that I don't care about her was the biggest lie I've ever told.**

**I don't even know why I said that.**

**I need to talk to her.**

**I got to Klara's house, only to see her exiting the door with her bags.**

**She had tear stains on her face.**

**Oh no, was she crying about me?**

**"Klara," I spoke up catching her attention, "Are you alright?"**

**"You don't have to pretend to be worried." she spat at me.**

**I guess I deserved that.**

**She tried to walk past me, but I didn't let her. "What happened?"**

**"Your asshole brother killed my aunt."**

**Niklaus, you dick.**

**"I'm sorry," I said genuinely but she rolled her eyes, "Why do you have your bags?"**

**"I'm going back to Mystic Falls."**

**"You were going to leave without saying goodbye?" I asked hurt.**

**"I thought you said you didn't care about me." she hissed.**

**Damn, I knew those words would come back to bite me.**

**"Klara…"**

**She cut me off. "I don't wanna hear it, Kol," she whispered as she started crying silently, "I have other things to think about right now. Goodbye."**

**She pushed past me, and I watched her leave, knowing that the best thing to do was letting her go.**


	10. AN

Sorry about the last chapter guys, the one about Nina.

She's not gonna be on this story.

I'll update the right chapter in a few minutes.


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Mystic Falls, 2010**

**As I got closer to the porch of my old house, my knees began to shake.**

**Memories of Jenna flooded through my head.**

**I was upset about John's death too, but we were never really close.**

**Jenna was more than an aunt to me.**

**She was my best friend.**

**I shakily climbed up the porch stairs and stopped in front of the door.**

**I took a deep breath and knocked.**

**The door opened revealing Elena.**

**None of us said anything.**

**We just embraced each other as tightly as possible.**

**"I'm so glad you're here." she said as we pulled away.**

**I sighed. "Yeah, I just wish it was for a happy occasion."**

**"Me too. Let's go inside."**

**I nodded, she grabbed one of my bags and we walked inside.**

**"Klara!" I heard my brother say from the top of the stairs.**

**I looked up as he ran to me. "Jeremy!"**

**He reached me and we hugged.**

**"I missed you so much."**

**"I missed you too, Jer." I stated as we pulled away.**

**It was then that I realized the presence of two guys.**

**One of them had dark brown hair and captivating forest green eyes.**

**The other one black hair and the most piercing blue eyes.**

**"Guys, this is my sister, Klara." Elena introduced.**

**The green eyed guy stepped forward and offered me his hand. "I'm Stefan."**

**Oh, so this is Elena's vampire boyfriend.**

**I must say he's quite handsome.**

**I took his hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you, Stefan. I've heard a lot about you."**

**He smiled weakly. "And I've heard a lot about you too."**

**Then, the other guy came. "I'm Damon."**

**I could tell that he was more dangerous than Stefan.**

**And he was hot too.**

**"Nice to meet you."**

**He nodded and went back to Stefan's side.**

**"She reminds me more of Katherine than Elena." I heard Damon mutter to Stefan and I rolled my eyes.**

**"So," I spoke up, "When is Jenna's funeral?"**

**"Tomorrow morning." My twin replied, her voice filled with pain.**

**I sighed. "I'm gonna go to my room."**

**They nodded and I grabbed my bags before going upstairs.**

**As I walked through the hallway, I passed Jenna's room and stopped.**

**I opened the door and walked inside.**

**Klaus didn't have the right to kill her.**

**Elena told me that Jenna was dating her history teacher.**

**She should've been allowed to marry, have kids, and just have a normal life.**

**But Klaus took that away from her.**

**I wonder where he is, but at the same time I don't wanna think about him because he just reminds me of Kol.**

**My heart ached as I thought of him.**

**I shook my head to myself and got out of Jenna's room, and went to mine.**

* * *

**The next morning, I went to the cemetery with Elena, Jeremy, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Caroline and Alaric.**

**I understood why Jenna was dating Alaric.**

**He was a nice guy.**

**Elena and I were holding two roses both as we all looked at Jenna's grave.**

**I placed a rose on Jenna's grave and then, I went to my parents' grave.**

**I cried and put the other rose on the ground.**

**I felt someone wrapping their arms around my waist and I looked to the side to see Caroline looking sympathetically at me.**

**I sniffled and leaned into her.**


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Elena, Jeremy and I arrived at a special screening of Gone with the Wind**

**Elena puts a layer of fog on the ground.**

**"You brought me to see a girl movie." Jeremy scoffed.**

**"We had to get out of the house, Jer. This is our 3-hour distraction from reality." Elena answered.**

**"Is that what we're doing? Pretending like our lives aren't screwed?" Jeremy asked hurt.**

**"We need to do this, ok? Breathe, eat, sleep, wake up, and do it all over again until one day, it's just not as hard anymore." I replied as I sat down.**

**Caroline arrives with a basket.**

**"Hey! There you guys are. Who's hungry?" She asked as she sat down next to Elena.**

**"Are we really doing this?" Jeremy whined.**

**Caroline nodded. "Yes, we are really doing this. We are going to take a page from Scarlett. We made it through the war. I know you guys went through hell, and my mom knows I am a vampire, so basically it's like Atlanta has burned. And yet, in spite of everything, we persevere."**

**"All right." Jeremy chuckled as he sat next to us. "What are we eating?"**

**"Something good." Caroline replied as she opened the basket.**

**Stefan rejoins Jeremy, Caroline, Elena and I. "Hey."**

**"Hey!", Elena greeted, "Look who couldn't resist an epic romance."**

**"Will you come take a walk with me?" Stefan asked her carefully.**

**She gets up and leaves with him.**

**Elena came back to us and she looked shaken.**

**"Is everything okay, twin?" I asked as I got up.**

**"No," she replied shakily, "Tyler bit Damon."**

**"Oh my god!" I said as I put an arm around her shoulder, "Is there something we can do?"**

**"I don't know," she shook her head, "Stefan went to talk to Klaus."**

**"He what?!" Caroline shrieked as she got up with Jeremy.**

**"I told him not to go," Elena paced back and forth, "It's dangerous. But maybe… Maybe Klaus knows of some cure."**

**I nodded trying to give her hope. "Yeah, Damon will be fine."**

**"I'm gonna go see him." My twin replied before leaving.**

* * *

**Bonnie had now joined us.**

**"All this waiting around for news is ruining Scarlett for me." Caroline pouted.**

**Jeremy's phone rings and he answers. "Alaric. Hey."**

**"Tell me you're with Elena." Alaric's voice came through the speaker.**

**"She went to go see Damon. I thought that's where you were?" Jeremy questioned.**

**"No, he just escaped. I think he's looking for her, and the cops are after him. Listen, he's in bad shape, Jeremy, so if you find her, get her somewhere safe, ok? I'm on my way." Alaric hung up.**

**"If Damon is off the rails, there is nothing you can do to stop him. Let us take care of it." Bonnie tells Jeremy and I.**

**"You keep doing this. You left me behind before, and guess what Jenna still died. Now I'm going to find my sister. You go ahead and you try to stop me." Jeremy told her and I nodded in agreement.**

**Bonnie, Caroline and I walked inside the grill to meet Jeremy and Damon.**

**The first thing I saw, was my brother lying on the floor… dead.**

**"Jeremy!" I gasped as I ran to him with Bonnie and Caroline.**

**"Mom," Care said to Liz, "What did you do?"**

**"I was aiming for Damon." Sheriff Forbes said shakily.**

**"He still has his ring." Caroline informed.**

**Bonnie shook her head. "She's human. The ring won't work on him. Caroline…"**

**The blonde nodded. "I got it, "Caroline bit into her wrist and put it in Jeremy's mouth, "Come on, Jeremy. Just drink. Go on, Jeremy. Drink."**

**"What are you doing?" Liz asked.**

**"I'm helping him. Jeremy, drink. Please. Please. Please." Caroline begged but he didn't drink because he was dead, it poured down his cheek showing that he hadn't swallowed the crimson liquid that would normally save him.**

**I started crying.**

**"Bonnie, what's going on?" Alaric asked as he walked in the room to see Jeremy on the floor "Oh my God."**

**"I know what I need to do." Bonnie sobbed as she looked at the history teacher "I need you to grab him. T-take him with us."**

**"No. You can't move him. This is a crime scene." Liz whimpered.**

**"Mom, you let them go." Caroline ordered.**

**"Alright, come here, buddy. I got you. I got you." Alaric whispered as he stood Jeremy's limp body up.**

* * *

**Bonnie, Alaric and I were down in the basement of the abandoned witch house.**

**Jeremy was still dead on the floor as the witch finished lighting the candles.**

**"Is this even possible?" Alaric asked.**

**"There's a spell for it if they'll give me the power to use it." Bonnie whispered as Jeremy's head was laying on her lap, the voices of ancestors and witches begin to whisper as she began to cast the spell "No."**

**"What? What is it?" I asked frantically.**

**"They're angry at me for coming back here. They don't wanna help." Bonnie sobbed.**

**"Well, they have to!" I yelled.**

**"They said there'll be consequences." Bonnie repeated what she could hear.**

**"Well, he's just a kid. Tell 'em to shut up!" Alaric growled as the witch continued casting her spell, blood tricked from her nose and she sobbed again.**

**"Emily. Emily! I know you're here." She called out her ancestors name "Please help me. I love him."**

**The room fell deathly silently and Bonnie screamed hugging Jeremy closely when suddenly his eyes opened and he stared up at her. "Oh my God."**

**"Bonnie?" Jeremy whispered.**

**I ran to him and hugged him. "Oh my God. Jeremy!"**

**"What happened?" Jeremy rasped.**

**"Doesn't matter. You're ok. You're ok." I assured him.**

**"Thank you." Bonnie said to the spirits.**

* * *

**I was home now, and I heard the door opening.**

**Elena came inside. "Hey."**

**"Hey, how's Damon?" I asked as she sat next to me in the couch.**

**"He's okay.", she replied, but there was something about her voice that seemed sad, "Katherine brought him the cure."**

**"What's the cure?" I asked.**

**"Klaus' blood."**

**"You sound sad, twin," I stated grabbing her hands, "What happened?"**

**"Stefan left town with Klaus. It was the only way he would give us the cure." she whispered close to tears.**

**"Come here," I said as I hugged her, "We'll get him back."**

* * *

**Kol's POV**

**New York**

**I sighed taking a sip of my drink.**

**I was currently sitting at a bar.**

**Loud music was playing as the annoying teenagers danced around the dancefloor.**

**I still can't believe Klara is gone.**

**When she left, I thought that letting her go was the best thing, but damn I was wrong.**

**I miss her.**

**But she hates me and I'll probably never see her again.**

**I sighed downing my drink as I felt a familiar presence beside me.**

**I smirked turning to him. "Hello, Nik."**

**Niklaus smirked back at me, and I noticed that he was with someone.**

**Stefan Salvatore.**

**"Little brother, you look depressed." Nik grinned.**

**I sighed looking away from him. "I'm not in the mood, brother. Why are you here?"**

**His eyes hardened. "I think you already know the answer."**

**In one quick move, he grabbed a dagger from his jacket.**

**I knew this was coming.**

**I felt the dagger piercing my heart and my entire world went black.**


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Klara's POV**

**Time skip, three months later**

**Today, all of us are at the school for senior prank night.**

**Matt, Bonnie and I walked inside the gym where Elena was with a man, Dana and Chad.**

**"Bonnie, Klara, get out of here!" My twin yelled.**

**Bonnie and I turned back to run but the man appeared in front of us.**

**"Ah, so here's the other doppelganger," the man smirked, "Hello, love. I'm Klaus."**

**Of course.**

**How did I not see it?**

**He has a British accent just like Kol, and he's hot as ever.**

**Klaus looks at Dana, "Ah, Dana, why don't you relax? You and Chad sit tight.", He then looks at Bonnie, "I assume you're the reason Elena's still walking around alive?"**

**"That's right. If you want to blame someone, blame me." Bonnie hisses.**

**"Oh, there's no need for blame, love. Just your witchy interference seems to have caused some undesirable side effects. And since you caused the problem, I'm going to have you find the fix." Klaus informs her.**

**A really gorgeous girl enters with Tyler.**

**"Get off of me!" Tyler growls as he tries to free himself.**

**"Hush now." The blonde girl growls.**

**Klaus turns to us. "I'd like you all to meet my sister Rebekah. Word of warning... She can be quite mean."**

**"Don't be an ass." Rebekah says as she throws Tyler in Klaus' arms.**

**"Leave him alone!" Elena orders.**

**"I'm going to make this very simple... Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition. It's quite horrible, actually.", Klaus bites his wrist and makes Tyler drink his blood, "I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie. And for Tyler's sake...", He puts his hands on Tyler's neck as Elena and I shake our heads, "You better hurry."**

**He kills him. **

**I gasp shocked along with the others.**

**Klaus smiles.**

Dana and Chad are sitting on the floor.

**Matt and I are next to Tyler's body.**

**"He killed him." Matt stated shocked.**

**"He's not dead. Klaus's blood will turn him into a vampire." Elena informed him.**

**Klaus smirked. "And if Bonnie's successful, he'll live through his transition. Go on, then. Go and fetch your grimoires. and enchantments and what-not. I'll hold on to Elena and Klara... For safe-keeping."**

**He catches our arms and looks at us.  
I make a sign to Bonnie and she leaves with Matt. **

**Rebekah looks at Elena and I. "So these are the latest doppelgängers. The original one was much prettier."**

**"Enough, Rebekah.", Klaus states annoyed, "Take the wolf boy elsewhere, would you?"**

**Rebekah takes Tyler and leaves with him. **

**Klaus looks at Elena. "Just ignore her. Petty little things."**

* * *

**Elena and I were still in the gym with Klaus.**

**Suddenly the doors swung open and Stefan walked in.**

**"Stefan..." Elena whispered as she saw him.**

**"Klaus." Stefan looked over at the hybrid who was sitting on the bleachers.**

**"Come to save your damsel, mate?" Klaus smirked as he rose from his seat and walked towards the ripper.**

**"I came to ask for your forgiveness," Stefan replied and Elena and I creased our eye brows confused, "And pledge my loyalty."**

**"Well, you broke that pledge once already." Klaus smirked.**

**"Elena means nothing to me anymore," Stefan stated and Elena looked down a sad expression on her face, "And whatever you ask of me... I will do."**

**"Fair enough. Let's drink on it. Kill them." He looked towards Chad and Dana, "What are you waiting for? Kill them."**

**"No!" Elena stood up quickly "Stefan, don't. He's not going to hurt me. He already said…" **

**Before my twin could finish her sentence, Klaus violently struck her across the face, she fell to the floor.**

**Stefan ran for Klaus, but before he could get anywhere near, he grabbed his throat stopping him.**

**"She means nothing to you? Your lies just keep piling up." Klaus noted his eyes flaring with anger.**

**"Let her go! I'll do whatever you want, you have my word!" Stefan promised.**

**"You word doesn't mean much. I lived by your word all summer, during which time I never had to resort to this..." He began to compel him, which was something that he could do due to him being an Original, "Stop fighting."**

**"Don't do this, don't do this." Stefan whispered.**

**"I didn't want to. All I wanted was your allegiance. Now I'm going to have to take it..." Klaus replied sternly.**

**"Don't... Don't..." Stefan begged.**

**"You will do exactly as I say when I say it. You will not run, you will not hide, you will simply just obey." Klaus compelled him.**

**"Now kill them. Ripper." Klaus smirked at Stefan.**

**Stefan rushed towards Dana and ripped into her neck with his deadly fangs while Elena and I watched in complete shock.**

* * *

**Well, Klaus compelled Stefan to drink from my sister after the gym's timer went off.**

**My twin is in the gym with Stefan, and I'm in one of the classrooms with Klaus.**

**"What do you want?" I hissed at him.**

**"Well, I think that the whole sacrifice thing to break the curse is a lie." Klaus informed me.**

**"So?" I asked completely uninterested.**

**He smirked. "I'm gonna need your blood."**

**"Wha…?" my sentence died when Klaus' face turned and he bit my neck.**

**I screamed and soon, darkness came.**

* * *

**I woke up in a bed hospital and I looked around.**

**There were pipes on my arms pumping out my blood.**

**I ripped the pipes out and I heard the door opening.**

**I looked up scared because I was expecting Klaus, but Damon was the one that came inside.**

**"Damon, what happened?", I asked as I sat up, "How did I get here?"**

**"Klaus brought you. Apparently Klaus needs your blood to make his hybrids. But I'll explain everything when we get home. Come on."**

**He picked me up and we left.**


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Elena, Stefan, Damon and I were at the Salvatore house.**

**Klaus has been gone for a few days and now we're trying to come up with a plan to lure him back to Mystic Falls.**

** "Aye- let's say that Mikael followed Elena in here. He tried to grab her, so he could use her as bait." Stefan suggested.**

** "And you what? Vervained him?" Elena questioned.**

** "No! WE vervained him! This guy is an original. To make it realistic." Damon argued.**

** "O.k. fine. We vervained him.", Stefan rolled his eyes, "And in the process discovered that he had a dagger."**

** Elena smiled at the plan. "Which he planned to use on Rebekah, but instead..."**

** "We drove it through his heart." I nodded.**

** "And what happens when he asks to see Mikael's body?" Elena asked.**

** "Good point! You my brother have been compelled to do what Klaus says. So the idea is to lure him back here and kill him- last thing we need is you getting tripped up and tongue-tied." Damon cocked an eyebrow.**

** Stefan held up his hands defensively. "Well, don't look at me I am just in charge of getting him back here."**

** "Klaus is smart, if we tell him that Mikael is dead, he'll want proof." I stated.**

** "Then I shall be dead." Mikael announced as he walked inside the room.**

** "What if he wants to see you in person?" Elena asks him.**

** "Well that means our plan is working. Klaus will absolutely want to see my body. You lure him here- and I will kill him." Mikael confirmed.**

** "With what? Those daggers won't work on him." I answered crossing my arms over my chest.**

** "Well, I'm in possession of a stake fashioned from the wood of the ancient white oak tree. The one that left these ashes when it burned." Mikael said.**

** "Where is it?" Stefan asked.**

** "Not here. The knowing of its location is my insurance policy." Mikael affirmed firmly.**

** "Against what?" Stefan hissed.**

** "You leaving this in my heart. You see, a vampire can't dagger an original without dying. So- it falls to one of you.", Mikael says before he hands over the dagger to Elena.**

** "Y- You want me to actually dagger you?" Elena asks, shocked and surprised, as she took the dagger out off his hands.**

**"Oh, give me that!" I said as I snatched the dagger out of my twin's hands.**

**I turned to Mikael and daggered him.**

Stefan calls Klaus.

** "Your father is dead." Stefan announced. There was a silence and then Stefan spoke again. "Oh, my mistake. Not your actual father and not dead. Mikael. Daggered. What do you want me to do with the body?" Stefan questioned.**

**I assumed that Klaus then asked Stefan what happened and he fed him the lie about him going after Rebekah and I.**

** "Well, he is here. Come by whenever." Stefan shrugged. Klaus answered something and Stefan remembered watching me dagger Mikael. "It's true. I saw it with my own eyes."**

**Then Stefan looked at Rebekah. "That's not a problem. She is right here." he replied before handing over the phone to Rebekah.**

** "Hello, Nik." Rebekah's voice was small, but full with confidence at the same time. "It's true. He's finally out of our lives for good.", She paused, "I miss you. I'm miserable here." Klaus says something and Rebekah replies, "Good. I'll see you then, brother.", Rebekah hangs up the phone and turns to the others, "He bought it. He's coming home."**

** "Now- was that easy or what?" Damon smirked.**

** "Let's just get this over with." Elena says before she pulls the dagger out of Mikael's chest.**

* * *

**Elena stayed home, and I went to the Homecoming with Katerina and Matt.**

**Katerina was posing as Elena.**

**Let's hope Klaus buys it.**

**Kat and I were talking when Klaus approached us. "Where are your dates?"**

**"I don't have one." I announced.**

**"Mine's getting me a drink." Katerina replied trying to sound confident.**

**Klaus offers her his drink. **

**She rejects it and he turns to me. "Well, seems I have you to thank for Mikael`s demise."**

**"Well, he came at me," I shrugged, "I didn't have a choice." **

**"Still I'm impressed. It's not easy for a human to dagger an Original."**

**"He didn't put much of a fight." I smirked.**

**Klaus chuckled before turning to Katerina. "You seem nervous."**

**"I'm not nervous," she lied, "I just don't like you."**

**"Let's get straight to the point then, shall I, love? People have been after me for 1,000 years. And I am always one step ahead. So whatever it is you're thinking of trying, go for it, give it your best shot. You won't succeed." Klaus warned.**

* * *

**Well, at the end of the day, out plan didn't work.**

**Klaus ended up killing Mikael.**

**And it was all because Stefan blew it.**

**But one good thing happened.**

**Klaus freed Stefan of his compulsion.**

**Let's just hope we can find another way to kill Klaus.**

**Cause if we don't, we're pretty much screwed.**


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**I woke up and went downstairs to the kitchen where I found Elena and Bonnie talking.**

**"Hey, guys. What's up?" I asked as I grabbed some juice.**

**"Stefan has gone crazy!" Elena growled.**

**I took a sip of the juice. "What happened?"**

**"He stole Klaus' coffins," Bonnie informed me, "The one where he keeps his family."**

**"Why did you say that he's gone crazy?", I asked as I cocked an eyebrow, "Stefan was smart."**

**"How can you say that?" Elena questioned.**

**"Think, twin! Klaus' family is his only weakness.", I shrugged, "Oh, God I gotta see this. Where is he?"**

**"He's at a witch's abandoned house. I was just going there.", Bonnie told me, "Wanna come with me?"**

**I nodded. "Let's go."**

* * *

**Bonnie and I arrived at the witch's house and went to the basement.**

**The basement was empty.**

**Stefan and Damon came.**

**"You shouldn't be here." Stefan said to me.**

**"Are you kidding? I had to see this!" I grinned, "Where are the coffins?"**

**Damon smirked. "They're right here."**

**I looked at him confused. "I don't see anything." I said as I looked around.**

**"Look again." Bonnie instructed.**

**I did what he told me and saw four coffins.**

**"Witch spirits hate Klaus just as much as we do," Stefan informed, "So even if he comes in the house…" **

**"…he won't be able to see them."**

**Stefan nods and I grinned impressed.**

**"Well, I have to go take care of something." Stefan said and then he left.**

**"Can I take a look?" I asked nodding at the coffins.**

**Damon nodded and I went to one of the coffins.**

**I opened it and saw a really handsome man.**

**"That's Elijah." Damon spoke up as he walked closer, "I'm having a great idea."**

**Damon pulled the daggered out of Elijah's chest.**

**"What are you doing?" Bonnie questioned.**

**"Elijah hates Klaus, Bonnie. He can help us get rid of him," Damon shrugged, "Just wait till he wakes up so I can talk to him."**

**I went to another one of the coffins and opened it.**

**There was another man lying there.**

**His hair was long and he was dressed with clothes from the 12****th**** century, or something.**

**"Who's this one?" I asked Damon.**

**"No clue."**

**I shrugged and moved to another coffin.**

**I tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge.**

**"Don't bother," Bonnie said, "That coffin doesn't open."**

**I was about to talk, but I was interrupted by a gasp.**

**Elijah opened his eyes and got out of the coffin.**

**Damon gave him a blood bag. "Welcome back."**

**"Where's Klaus?" Elijah asked.**

**Damn, this guy is sexy.**

**I love his hair.**

**"Not here." Damon replied simply.**

**Elijah noticed me and cocked an eyebrow. "Elena?"**

**I shook my head. "I'm her twin sister, Klara."**

**Elijah came to me. "Nice to meet you, Klara. I'm Elijah." he said before grabbing my hand and kissing it.**

**Just like Kol did when I met him.**

**I sighed. "Nice to meet you too."**

**Elijah turned back to Damon. "So, why did you undagger me?"**

**"I wanna talk."**

**"Well, I'm here," Elijah shrugged, "Let's talk."**

**Damon nodded. "I'll start with an easy question, any idea what kind of Klaus killing weapon could be magically sealed in a mystery coffin?"**

**That reminded me of the last coffin.**

**I walked over to it and opened it.**

**When I saw who was inside, I gasped. "Kol!"**

**Damon, Bonnie and Elijah turned to me surprised.**

**"You know my brother?" Elijah asked.**

** "Uh, no," I lied, "I don't know him."**

**Elijah cocked an eyebrow. "Then, how do you know his name?"**

**Shit.**

**I sighed. "Fine, I know him," They were about to say something, but I cut them off, "I don't wanna talk about it."**

**They nodded and Elijah walked over to the locked coffin.**

**He tried to open it but failed.**

**He turned to us. "I have no idea what could possibly be in there."**

**"Okay, I wanna talk to Klaus and try to make a deal with him." Damon announced.**

**Elijah nodded. "I'll arrange a dinner tonight. My house, 8 p.m."**

**"I'll be there." Damon said and Elijah left.**


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**"It was their mother Esther who was sealed in that coffin." Elena informed Damon, Stefan and I.**

**We were in our kitchen talking.**

**Damon and Stefan told me that Klaus' siblings were undaggered last night.**

**Which means Kol is out there.**

**My heart started beating faster as I thought of him.**

**"As in the Original Witch?" Stefan questioned.**

**"What? How is she even alive? Thought her hybrid freak show of a son ripped her heart out a thousand years ago." Damon hissed.**

**"I don't know," Lena shrugged, "I'm guessing she has a couple connections in the witching community. Elijah said that she wants to live in peace with her family, including Klaus."**

**"She was supposed to be the weapon to help us kill Klaus." Stefan growled.**

**"Well, not anymore... at least not according to Elijah." Elena informed.**

**Stefan didn't look pleased. "That coffin was the only thing stopping Klaus from tearing us to shreds."**

**"Anyone else feeling a little used right now?" Damon asked.**

**"Look, Elijah promised me that his family wouldn't hurt any of us.", Elena says as the doorbell rings, "I believe him."**

**She goes and opens the door.**

**"What is it?" I asked her as I went to her.**

**She had two envelops in her hands.**

**"It's an invitation," she replied as she gave me one of the envelops, "Please join the Mikaelson Family, this evening at seven o'clock. For dancing, cocktails and celebration." she read.**

**Mine said the same as hers, but it had a note in the back.**

**It said: "Can't wait to see you again, darling. – Kol."**

**My heart skipped a beat.**

**"Who the hell are the Mikaelsons?" Stefan asked clueless.**

**"The Original Family." I answered.**

**"It's not bad enough they're moving into town, now they want a housewarming gift?" Damon hissed.**

**"Wait, there's a note on the back," Elena said before reading, "Elena and Klara, I think it's time that we finally meet. – Esther."**

* * *

**"If Esther wants to talk to us, maybe we should find out why." Elena said glancing at me, and I nodded.**

**Damon rolled his eyes. "Well that's a dumb idea, she already tried to kill you once." **

**Stefan shook his head. "No, Elena is right. Bonnie was led to open that coffin for a reason. I think there is more to this than just some family reunion."**

**"Can we go back in time where the old Stefan cared if Elena lived or died?" Damon asked annoyed.**

**"What for? It's your job now." Stefan countered.**

**I rolled my eyes at them.**

**"Stefan has a point, Damon," Elena spoke up, "We should find out what she wants."**

**"You can't protect yourselves." Damon growled.**

**"Okay fine, then I'll go." Stefan shrugged.**

**"You've pissed off enough Originals to last a lifetime. I'll go." Damon scoffed as he snatched mine and Elena's invitations of our hands.**

**"Hey!" We yelled in sync.**

**"End of story." Damon said firmly.**

* * *

**Elena and I met Caroline at the grill for lunch.**

**"It's all so weird. The Originals are throwing a ball. Like an actual ball." Elena said.**

**Care rolled her eyes. "It's some twisted Cinderella fetish is what it is. And why does the Evil Witch want an audience with you guys?"**

**"No idea," I spoke up, "There's only one way to find out."**

**Caroline crossed her arms over her chest. "I thought you told Damon and Stefan that you weren't going." **

**Elena nodded. "I did, which is all the more reason why I need a drama free bodyguard."**

**"Well, I think a Salvatore would look a lot better in a tux. And by that I mean Stefan." Caroline replied making me chuckle.**

**"Uhh, I can't deal with either of the Salvatores right now," My twin said rolling her eyes, "Whatever Stefan is feeling, he is channeling it all against Klaus. And Damon...it's just not a good idea."**

**"Why, cause you two made out?", Caroline narrowed her eyes, "Bonnie spilled the beans."**

**Elena sighed. "I was gonna tell you. Just, after everything happened with your dad..."**

**"Elena, when you and Matt kissed for the first time freshman year, you called me the second it happened. And now I don't hear about this til now, and from somebody else."**

**Elena nodded. "I'm sorry. It's just I, I don't even know how I feel about it yet. All I do know is that it just used to be so much easier."**

**Rebekah walks up. "Careful Caroline. It's all well and good until she stabs you in the back."**

**"What are you doing here?", Elena asked, "I know your mom's rules. No hurting the locals."**

**Rebekah rolled her blue eyes. "Get over yourself Elena. It's not all about you."**

**Rebekah walks away and gives Matt an invitation to the ball.**

**"Oh my god. She's inviting him to the ball. Why is she inviting him?" Caroline hissed.**

**"Probably to get this reaction from us." I shrugged.**

**"What time is this stupid dance?" Caroline scoffs.**


	17. Chapter 15

**Elena and I arrived at the Mikaelson house and walked inside.**

**I was wearing a beautiful pink gown that reminded me of the Victorian era.**

**A lady took mine and Elena's jacket as Stefan came to us.**

**"What are you doing here?" Elena asked him.**

**"I could ask you the same thing." Stefan grinned.**

**"Surprise, surprise," Damon said as he came from behind us, "Nice tux," he said to Stefan before turning to Elena and I. "You're not supposed to be here."**

**"Well, we are," I said crossing my arms over my chest, "And we're not leaving until we find out what Esther wants." **

**Elena nodded in agreement. "So, shall we?"**

**"I'm gonna go get a drink." I said before I left them.**

* * *

**I went to the bar and asked for a glass of bourbon.**

**"Well, looks who's here," I heard Klaus saying as he came next to me, "Hello, Klara."**

**"Hello, Niklaus." I smirked knowing he didn't like to be called by his full name.**

**He growled. "Careful, little doppelganger."**

**I chuckled as Caroline came inside the room.**

**She looked beautiful, of course.**

**Klaus looked absolutely stunned as she came to us.**

**"Good evening." Klaus greeted her.**

**"I need a drink." Care said before she left.**

**"Ouch." I said not trying to contain my laughter.**

**"Shut up." Klaus muttered.**

**I just laughed harder, but then, I saw someone very familiar.**

**"Hide me!" I said to Klaus as I grabbed him by the jacket and pushed him in front of me.**

**"Who are you hiding from?" Klaus asked as he looked around.**

**"Your brother, Kol."**

**Klaus looked intrigued but nodded.**

**"Is he gone?" I asked a few seconds later.**

**"Is who gone?" I heard Kol's voice from behind me.**

**"Shit." I muttered to myself before I spun around to face him.**

**Damn, he looks good in a tux!**

**"Nice to see you again, darling." he smiled softly at me.**

**I almost gave in and smiled back.**

**But I resisted it.**

**After all, he did play me.**

**"I wish I could say the same." I whispered before walking away.**

* * *

**Elena and I went to get some champagne.**

**A man approached us. "Elena and Klara Gilbert, I presume? I'm Finn Mikaelson. You're here to see my mother."**

**"Is she here?" I asked him.**

**"Her request did not include your friends." Finn stated.**

**"They're protecting us," Elena informed, "You may not know but your mother already tried to kill me once."**

**"If you two want to see my mother, you need to be alone." Finn countered.**

**"Uh, if everyone could gather, please." Elijah's voice came from the stairs.**

**"Excuse me." Finn said before walking away.**

**All the originals are standing on the staircase as Elijah addresses us. "Welcome, thank you for joining us. You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance." **

**Esther comes down the stairs and looks upon the guests.**

** "Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom." Elijah said as everyone started clapping.**

**Esther retreats back upstairs silently.**

**Elena and I move to go upstairs, but Damon blocks our way. "Don't even think about it."**

**"She wants to see us alone, Damon." Elena stated.**

**"Well sucks to be her then," Damon shrugged carelessly, "Was I not clear this morning?"**

**"We were invited, Damon. You need to back off." I growled before I moved again to go upstairs.**

**This time, I was stopped by Kol.**

**He grabbed my arm and I glared at him. "What?"**

**"Did you not hear Elijah, darling? It's time to dance." Kol smirked before leading me to the ballroom.**


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16.**

**"You look stunning," Kol said as we started to dance, "Breathtaking actually."**

**I looked up to look into his eyes, which had passion and lust in them.**

**My eyes flickered to his lips, his perfectly kissable lips, before I looked back down.**

**"Thank you." I replied simply.**

**He sighed and we danced in silence for a while.**

**"I miss you." he said suddenly making my heart beat faster.**

**God, I wish I believed him.**

**"You don't miss me, Kol. You don't care about me, remember?" I spat.**

**"I do care about you, Klara."**

**I shook my head. "No, you don't. You said it yourself."**

**"Maybe I was lying," he stated raising his voice a bit, "Ever thought about that?"**

**I scoffed. "Why would you lie about that?"**

**"Well, I guess I'm just not used to this."**

**"Used to what?" I questioned.**

**"Getting attached to people. Caring about them," he paused, holding me close to him, "I've been alive for more than a thousand years. I never cared about anyone. But then, you came into my life and that changed. I didn't know how to deal with this, but the truth is, I care about you... More than I could ever imagine."**

**His grasp around my waist tightened as he pulled me even closer to him if possible.**

**Our lips were practically brushing each other, making it hard for me to process what I just heard.**

**I shook my head. "I don't believe you."**

**"Then let me show you."**

**I really wanted things to go back to the way of when we first met, but I knew that wasn't going to happen, and my heart ached as I said the next words. "I don't trust you anymore, Kol."**

**Kol stood there with a look of pain in his eyes.**

**It was like his heart had just been ripped out.**

**I felt my eyes watering, and I got out of the dancefloor before I started crying, leaving Kol behind me.**

* * *

**Elena and I were in the hallway when Elijah came to us. "I understand my mother requested to see you."**

**"Uh, yeah," Elena muttered, "Why, is something wrong?"**

**Elijah nodded. "Well, her ability to forgive my brother after everything he's done to destroy this family strikes me as a little strange to say the least."**

**"Do you think that it's an act?" I questioned Elijah.**

**"It has me asking questions I never thought I'd ask. Can I depend on you two to tell me what she says?"**

**Elena and I nodded. "Of course. We'll find you later, okay?"**

* * *

**Elena and I knocked on the door of Esther's study.**

**Finn opened the door and we walked inside. "You came alone. Wise choice."**

**I don't like this guy.**

**Esther was burning something.**

**She saw mine and Elena's confused expressions, and grinned. "It's only sage. I've spelled it so we can speak freely without fear of being overheard. That'll be all Finn, thank you.", Finn leaves, "You must have a million questions for me, girls. Please."**

**We sit on the sofa.**

**"How are you alive?", Elena questioned, "Are you a ghost? Or..."**

**"Not exactly," Esther chuckled a little, "When I died the witch Ayana preserved my body with a spell. She was a close friend of mine, an ancestor of your friend Bonnie."**

**"So that's why only Bonnie and her mother could open up the casket." I noted.**

**"They complete the Bennett bloodline. I drew power from them and their ancestors who were with me on the other side." Esther confirmed.**

**Elena nodded. "So you've been on the other side for a thousand years?"**

**"Nature's way of punishing me for turning my family into vampires," Esther shook her head lightly, "But there is a way for me to undo the evil I created."**

**I raised an eyebrow at her. "You're gonna help us kill Klaus, aren't you?"**

**"One thing at a time, Klara. For now, I simply need your help."**

* * *

**"I understand Rebekah shared the story of my family," Esther said as she lit some candles, "How I upset the balance of nature by turning my children into vampires."**

**Elena nodded. "She said you did it to protect them from the werewolves."**

**"It's true. But in no time at all, they began to feed on human blood. They ravaged the town with no remorse," Esther remembered, "Eventually, Niklaus turned against me."**

**"How are you gonna kill him?", I asked, "He's immortal."**

**"It will take time, magic, and your assistance."**

**"What do we have to do with it?" Elena questioned.**

**"My children believe I'm holding this ball to celebrate our reunion. But in truth I've gathered them together to perform a ritual. The first step requires blood from the doppelgänger. Only a drop. Its essence will be in the champagne toast later on this evening," she turned to us again, "Will you do it or shall I?**

**I have a really bad feeling about this.**

**"I'm not gonna help you." I hissed as I crossed my arms over my chest.**

**"That's okay," Esther said, "I knew that you probably wouldn't. After all, you are in love with my son."**

**I looked at her surprised and Elena just stared at me confused.**

**"I only need the blood of one of you." Esther added.**

**Elena removes her glove.**

**"Elena, you can't help her!" I growled.**

**She sighed. "I'm sorry, Klara."**

**Elena gives her finger to Esther and she pricks it.**

**A drop of Elena's blood drops in a glass.**

**"Elijah is more suspicious than the others, so he may need more persuasion. But they must all drink at the toast in order to be linked as one." Esther informed.**

**"What do you mean "linked as one"?" I asked narrowing my eyes at Esther.**

**"You said yourself Klaus can't be killed. But tonight's spell links all my children together, so that if one goes, they all go."**

**That means if Klaus dies, they will all die. Elijah, Finn, Rebekah and… Kol.**

**"What?" I whispered.**

**"I love my family, girls, but they are an abomination. I betrayed nature when I created them. It's my duty to kill them."**

**"I am going to kill you!" I growled at my twin.**

**"Klara, I'm so sorry. I…"**

**"Save it!" I said before storming out of the room.**

**I desperately tried to find one of the Mikaelsons to warn them. **

**"Klara." I heard Elijah's voice from behind me.**

**I turned to him. "Elijah, thank god!"**

**"Elena tells me my mother has forgiven Klaus." Elijah raised an eyebrow.**

**I shook my head. "She's lying. Elijah, listen…"**

**I was cut off by the sound of crystal ringing.**

**Esther was on the staircase. "Good evening, ladies and gentleman."**

**I sighed looking back at Elijah. "Whatever you do, don't drink the champagne."**

**He looked confused. "What?"**

**"Just don't drink it, okay?"**

**He nodded and I left.**

**I tried to find Kol as Esther gave her speech.**

**"Cheers." Everyone said and I cursed.**

**I hope he hasn't drunk the champagne yet.**

**I finally spotted him and rushed over to his side. "Where's your champagne?"**

**He looked worried at my tone. "I drank it already. Why?"**

**"No. Damn it!"**

**"What's wrong, darling?" he asked concerned.**

**I was about to tell him what Esther did, but Finn came. "Is everything alright?"**

**I narrowed my eyes at him. "Everything's fine."**

**Before they could say anything else, I left.**

* * *

**I saw Elena and Damon talking under the stairs.**

**He left looking mad and hurt.**

**Elena saw me. "Klara!"**

**I rolled my eyes. "I don't wanna hear it."**

**I tried to pass past her, but she grabbed my wrist. "What did Esther mean when she said that you were in love with her son?"**

**"She was lying."**

**Elena scoffed. "No, she wasn't. I saw the look on your face after she said that. I know you, Klara. Who was she talking about?"**

**"None of your business. Leave me alone." I hissed.**

**"No, let's talk about th…"**

**We heard a loud noise coming from outside and ran there with Rebekah, Finn, Klaus and Elijah.**

**The sight before my eyes shocked me.**

**Kol was lying on the floor, dead.**

**Damon was beside him.**

**He probably snapped his neck.**

**"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I growled at Damon as I ran to Kol.**

**"Damon, are you crazy?" Stefan questioned as I kneeled down next to Kol's body.**

**"Maybe a little. Far be it for me to cause a problem." Damon replied while looking at Elena.**

**"Just leave, you asshole." I spat.**

**Damon nodded and left.**

**I felt tears in my eyes as I put Kol's head on my lap.**

**Seeing Kol again, rejecting him and Damon breaking his neck.**

**I couldn't take it.**

**I just broke down crying.**

**I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Elijah. "He's going to be fine, Klara."**

**"I know. It's just…" I couldn't finish the sentence from crying so hard.**

**Elijah looked at me sympathetically. "Let me take him inside."**

**I nodded getting up.**

**Elijah picked up Kol's body and took him inside.**

**"Come on," Stefan said as he came to me and put an arm around my shoulder, "I'll take you home."**

**I sniffled and we left. **


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17.**

**Bonnie, Elena, Caroline and I were at my house.**

**Bonnie was burning sage while we talked.**

**"He was gloating. Like actual gloat. Like he was proud of himself for sleeping with her." Elena babbled about Damon.**

**I rolled my eyes. "Is it working?" I asked Caroline.**

**She enters the room. "It's not working. I can hear every word Elena's saying about Damon, the vampire gigolo."**

**"I don't know, it's a tricky spell." Bonnie frowned.**

**"When Esther did it, she kept the sage burning. There was a lot more smoke." My sister informed.**

**"Alright," Bonnie relights the sage, "Try it again." **

**Caroline scoffs and leaves the room again.**

**"Speaking of Esther, you should know that she came to see me and Abby this morning." Bonnie says to me and Elena.**

**"And all this time you let me vent about Damon?" Elena gasps.**

**"I don't want you to worry." Bonnie shrugged.**

**"Okay, well, what did she want?" I asked Bonnie.**

**"She wanted to introduce herself. Abby and I helped bring her back. She's channeling our entire ancestral bloodline for power. I think she thought she was being polite."**

**"Okay, well, is there a way to stop her from channeling you?" I demanded.**

**"Even if there was, why would I want that?" Bonnie asked confused.**

**"I'm not gonna let them die, Bonnie! Klaus deserves it, but the others don't. I just can't." I whispered.**

**Elena nodded. "Yeah and before the sun and the moon ritual, Elijah found a way to keep me alive. And now I'm in exactly the same position and I'm just gonna let him die? It just doesn't feel right."**

**Caroline re-enters the room. "Okay. First of all, this privacy spell is totally not working. Second," she turns to me and Elena, "You are not doing this, Esther is doing this."**

**"There's no time to change your mind. They'll be dead by the end of the night." Bonnie stated.**

**"What?" I questioned shocked.**

**"It's a full moon. Esther needs to harness the energy of a celestial event. She asked me and Abby to join her."**

* * *

**There's a knock on the door.**

**I went downstairs and answered it. **

**Elijah is outside. "Klara."**

**"Elijah, hello."**

**"I don't mean to intrude. I was hoping you and Elena might accompany me. I want to show you something."**

**I nodded. "I'm gonna get Elena."**

* * *

**Elena, Elijah and I get out of a car and walk around the woods.**

**"Forgot how much I missed this land." Elijah mused.**

**"I can't even imagine what it must have been like a thousand years ago." I replied as I looked around.**

**"You know, your school was built over an Indian village. Where I saw my first werewolf. The town square was where the natives would gather to worship. Matter of fact, near that, there was a field where wild horses use to graze." Elijah pointed to all the places.**

**"That's incredible." Elena breathed.**

**"Come." Elijah instructed us further into the woods.**

**"Do you know this place too?" Elena questioned.**

**Elijah nodded. "I do. Below us is a cavern I use to play in as a boy. Connects to a system of tunnels that stretch across the entire area. Perhaps it's nature's way of providing us with shelter against the savagery of the full moon. My mother said there must be a balance."**

**"Elijah, I should probably go home." My twin said, and I could tell she was getting scared by Elijah's behavior.**

**"I admire you, Elena," Elijah noted, "You remind me of qualities I valued long before my mother turned us. It's not in your nature to be deceitful and yet when I asked about your meeting with my mother the other night, you lied to my face."**

**"That's not true. I told you that all your mother wanted was a new start." She lied.**

**"I can hear you heartbeat. It jumps when you're being dishonest with me. Besides Klara told me lied to me at the ball, and you are lying to me now. Tell me the truth."**

**"I never wanted this to happen." Elena whimpered.**

**"What, Elena?" Elijah pushed further.**

**Elena shook her head.**

**It was clear that she wasn't going to open her mouth, so I started talking. "Your mother wants to kill you all."**

**"She wants to undo the evil she created." Elijah muttered to himself.**

**"I'm so sorry, Elijah. I wish there was something I could do to help." Elena begged and I glared at her.**

**My sister is such a bitch.**

**"You know, one thing I've learned on my time on this Earth… be careful what you wish for." Elijah breaks a hole into the Earth, grabs Elena and I, and jumps down the hole with us.**

**"Hey, I helped you!" I growled at Elijah.**

**"I know. And I'm sorry, Klara, but two is better than one." He replied before leaving the cavern.**

**Elena grabs her cell phone and tries to get a signal.**

**Elena and I are walking around, trying to find a way out. **

**I'm seriously pissed at her.**

**Why didn't she listen to me?**

**We see a way out, but Rebekah appears. "Going somewhere?"**

**"What are you doing here?" Elena asks, fear in her voice.**

**"Not much. Unless you try to run. In which case, I get to kill you." Rebekah smirks.**

* * *

**"You know what? I really don't wanna be a part of this. So, I'm just gonna sit down and watch." I informed as I sat on the ground.**

**Rebekah chuckled grabbing her phone.**

**She starts recording Elena. "Alright, love, now look into the camera."**

**"What are you doing?" Elena questioned.**

**"Shooting a picture to inspire your boyfriends. Why don't you tell them how delightful it is being stuck in a hole with your biggest fan?" Rebekah grinned.**

**Elena sighed. "I guess you think I had this coming, huh? After what I did to you?"**

**"You know, I don't know what I want more, to find out we're saved or to find out it's alright to kill you."**

**"Aw, you'd kill us?", I fake pouted, "I'm hurt."**

**"Well I'd kill Elena, yes. But not you." Rebekah replied.**

**"Why not?" I asked confused.**

**Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Kol would kill me if he found out that I killed his little girlfriend."**

**"I'm not his girlfriend." I snarled but Rebekah just rolled her eyes again.**

**"This isn't my fault. I wanted to get rid of Klaus. At one point, so did you. I didn't know that your mom was planning on killing all of you." Elena reminded her.**

**"Do you think I want to spend what could be the last few hours of my life having idle chit-chat with a girl who literally stabbed me in the back? Of course not! But for some reason, everybody seems to want to bend over backwards to save your life, which is incredibly annoying, but makes you the perfect hostage. So, why don't you sit down and shut up before I ruin everything by ripping your head off." Rebekah growled.**

* * *

**Suddenly, Rebekah fell on the floor dead.**

**I got up and ran away with Elena.**

* * *

**Elena and I are running through the cavern when we here Rebekah's voice. "You can't hide, girls."**

**Elena trips and falls.**

**"Not sure why I'm feeling under the weather. Must be your boys trying to find a loophole. Won't matter, I could chase you down on my worst day." Rebekah's voice seemed to be closer.**

**I helped Elena get up and we go to the entrance of the cave with the Native American drawings. **

**Rebekah grabs Elena from behind. "Boo!"**

**Elena head butts her, grabs my hand and jumps into the cave.**

**"You little bitch!" Rebekah growled at her as she tries to enter the cave but can't, "What is this?"**

**"Sorry," I smirked, "No vampires allowed."**

* * *

**Rebekah is holding a canister filled with gasoline. "Come here." she says to me.**

**I get out of the cave and stand beside her.**

**Rebekah throws some gasoline on Elena.**

**"What are you doing?" I asked.**

**Rebekah pours more gasoline around the rest of the cave. "Thought I'd shake things up a bit."**

**"Are you insane?" Elena shrieks.**

**"I prefer spontaneous. It's probably why Damon likes me so much." Rebekah teases and I try not to laugh.**

**Rebekah throws the canister at Elena. **

**Elena ducks in time and the canister hits the back wall instead. **

**Rebekah pulls out a match. "Here's what's gonna happen, "She lights the match and throws it into the cave, starting the fire, "You're gonna come outside, "She lights another match and throws it into the cave, "Or you're going to stay in there and burn," The fire goes out, "The next match is landing on you. So, Elena, how does it feel to know that these may be your last moments? Rebekah is recording Elena with a phone.**

**"I don't know, you tell me. You're the one whose mother's trying to kill you." Elena said spitefully.**

**"You should be very careful what you say to me." Rebekah warned her.**

**"You're still wearing her necklace." Elena noted.**

**"Do you want it? Is that your last request?", Rebekah rips the necklace off and throws it in the cave, "Here. It's all yours."**

**"She's not doing this because she hates you, Rebekah. She told me that she… she just doesn't have another choice."**

**"Spare me your pity, Elena. We're not girlfriends. Want me to prove it? Just say the word." Rebekah lights another match.**

**"You're not gonna do it." Elena says confidently and I look at her weirdly.**

**"And why is that?" Rebekah gritted her teeth.**

**"Because there's still a chance that you might be alive tomorrow. And if that's the case and you kill me now, you'll have used up all of your revenge. Wasted it and isn't that what you want? Revenge? Because I… I pretended to like you and then I stuck a dagger in your back. I mean, that's why you slept with Damon, isn't it? That's why you're tormenting me, because I hurt your feelings."**

**The match burns out, Rebekah drops it. "The tough act doesn't suit you." **

**"I never said I was tough. But we both know that I'm right." Elena whispered.**

* * *

**Elena and I were sitting on the floor while Rebekah watched us.**

**We heard noises and soon, Kol appeared.**

**"Are you okay?" he asked me.**

**I nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay."**

**He turned to Rebekah with narrowed eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"**

**Rebekah rolled her eyes. "She already told you she's fine. Don't worry. I didn't touch her."**

**"I don't care, Rebekah! You were keeping her hostage. I was worried." he growled at his little sister.**

**He did look worried, which made me happy.**

**Kol crouched down in front of me and grabbed my waist to pull me up. "Let's go."**

**I was about to protest, but he took me in his arms and sped away.**

**We got out of the cavern and I tried to free myself out of his grasp. "Let me go."**

**"You can't seriously still be mad at me!" he growled.**

**"I'm not mad!", I yelled but then, I lowered my voice "I'm hurt. There's a difference."**

**His expression softened as he grabbed my hand in his face. "I can't believe I did that to you. I'm so sorry."**

**"I believe you," I said softly, "But you can't just expect me to forgive you right away."**

**He dropped his hands from my face. "Well, I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving town."**

**My heart sank.**

**"Are you going to come back?"**

**He nodded. "I will, but I don't know when."**

**"Okay." I whispered. He turned to leave, but I spoke again, "Oh, and Kol?"**

**"Yes?" he asked as he turned back to face me.**

**"I miss you too." I said softly.**

**Kol came to me, grabbed my face again and pressed his lips to mine.**

**Our lips moved together in perfect sync and my fingers twisted in his shirt to pull him closer to me.**

**Kol knew that he was forgiven yet, but at least there's hope that I'll forgive him soon, and that's what matters.**

**"I'll come back to you soon, okay?" he muttered against my lips.**

**I nodded, and he pulled me into one last lingering kiss before leaving.**


	20. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18.**

**Matt, Elena, Caroline and I met Stefan and Damon at the woods.**

**"So, what's this about?" I asked impatiently.**

**"We found some more white oak," Damon announced, "Long story, wait for the movie."**

**"Hang on," Elena said, "White oak? You have a weapon that can kill Klaus?"**

**"Nope. We all have a weapon." Stefan throws down a duffel bag with white oak stakes in it.**

**I shook my head. "No way. We're not doing this."**

**"Why not?" Damon asked annoyed.**

**"Because they're still linked!" I growled, "If Klaus dies, the others die too."**

**"So?", Damon rolled his eyes, "That's a good thing."**

**"No, Damon. Screw you," I hissed, "We're not doing this."**

**He came to me and took my vervain bracelet. **

**"Hey!" I protested but he grabbed my face forcefully making me look into his eyes.**

**"You're going to forget everything you heard," he compelled, "Get out of here."**

**I nodded dazzled and left.**

* * *

**I walked inside the grill and saw Finn with a woman.**

**I shrugged before sitting on a table.**

**Matt was working so he came to me. "Hey, Klara. What can I get you?"**

**"Bourbon, on the rocks."**

**He laughed. "You know I could get in trouble for serving you alcohol, don't you?"**

**"Just this once. Please." I said giving him puppy eyes.**

**He chuckled nodding and then he left.**

**I felt a presence beside me and looked to the side to see Stefan. "Hey, Stef!"**

**"Hey, how are you?"**

**"Good," I smiled, "You?"**

**"I'm good too." he said with a small smile.**

**He looked at Finn and the woman as Matt came with my bourbon.**

**Stefan then handed something to Matt and I furrowed my eyebrows suspiciously.**

**They're up to something.**

**"Do you know who that woman is?" I asked nodding at Finn's table.**

**"That's Sage. She's one of the oldest vampires in history."**

**I nodded taking a sip of my drink.**

* * *

**Stefan and I were still at the grill.**

**He was acting weird.**

**Suddenly, I heard chocking sounds and I looked up to see Finn and Sage coughing.**

**Stefan turned to me. "Stay here."**

**I nodded confused and he left.**

**Finn and Sage followed Stefan outside.**

**I got up about to follow them, but someone grabbed my wrist.**

**I looked back to see Matt. "Sorry, Klara. You have to stay here."**

**"What are you guys planning?" I demanded as Elena came.**

**Matt shook his head. "I can't tell you." **

**"Matt, I swear to god!" I growled.**

**"We're gonna kill Finn." Elena spoke up.**

**"What?" I hissed before running outside with Elena and Matt following me.**

**We got out through the back door and when we got outside, we saw Finn and Sage fighting against Stefan.**

**Elena shot Finn in the stomach with a crossbow while Matt grabbed a stake.**

**Before I could do anything, Matt killed Finn.**

**"No!" Sage and I screamed in horror.**

**I felt tears in my eyes as I thought of Kol.**

**He's gone.**

**Or maybe not.**

**Maybe the spell didn't work and he's still alive.**

**I grabbed my phone and dialed Kol's number. **

**"Come on, Kol. Pick up. Please, pick up!" I pleaded, needing to hear his voice.**

**The phone rang and rang, and I got no response.**

**I lost hope and I was about to hang up, but then I heard his voice. "Hello, darling."**

**"Kol!" I gasped as I silent tear came down my cheek, "I'm so glad you're okay."**

**"What are you talking about, love?" he asked concerned.**

**"Finn's death! I'm sorry. There was nothing I could do about it," I paused and whispered, "I thought I'd lost you."**

**"Don't worry, sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere. Your friend, Bonnie unlinked us."**

**Oh, thank god!**

**"Are you going to come back soon?" I asked, in a small, soft voice.**

**"Yes, darling. I'll be by your side soon," I could tell that he was smiling by his tone of voice, "Just a couple more days," he paused, "Why were you so worried about me?"**

**He's so clueless.**

**I rolled my eyes chuckling a bit. "I care for you, Kol."**

**He went silent for a second. "I care for you too, Lara." he said softly using my nickname.**

**I smiled. "Hurry back home." I said before hanging up.**


	21. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19.**

**"So, you're telling me that Alaric has an evil alter ego?" I asked Elena.**

**She nodded. "Yeah, and yesterday at the 20's dance, Esther turned him into a vampire."**

**Holy shit, why didn't I go to the stupid dance?**

**I can't believe this happened to Ric.**

**He's like a dad to me.**

**He trained me.**

**"Ric isn't a vampire yet, but he's in transition. So I want you to be careful, Klara." My twin warned.**

**I nodded. "Yeah, whatever." **

**I left before she could say anything.**

**I'm still pissed at her for wanting to kill the Originals.**

* * *

**I was in the living room reading.**

**Elena and Stefan were upstairs.**

**The doorbell rang and I went to answer at the same time as Stefan.**

**I opened the door and Damon was there holding Bonnie.**

**She had a bite mark on her neck.**

**"We have a problem." Damon stated.**

**I went to Alaric's old bedroom as Elena, Stefan, Damon and Bonnie talked downstairs.**

**My phone rang, and I answered it. "Whoever it is, it's not funny."**

**Alaric's voice came from the other line. "Well, who else would it be?"**

**"Ric?"**

**"Listen closely, I'm at the school, I have Caroline, and if you want to keep her alive, I need you to get in your car and come down here right away. If you tell anyone where you are going, I will kill her." Ric threatened before he hung up.**

**Damn it.**

**I opened the window and sneaked out.**

* * *

**I got to the school and went to Alaric's classroom where I saw Caroline.**

**She was staked down into a desk with pencils in her hands and a cloth dipped with vervain in her mouth.)**

**"Caroline," I turn to Alaric, "Let her go, Ric!"**

**He points towards Caroline. "Free her yourself."**

**Alaric and I stare at each other. **

**Then, I cautiously walk over to Caroline. **

**I gets down and start to gently pull the pencil out of one of Caroline's hands, but Alaric comes up and slams the pencil back down into her hand. **

**Caroline screams and I get up. "You said that you would let her go!"**

**"How many times do I have to tell you, Klara? Stop trusting vampires!" Alaric spat.**

* * *

**Alaric dips the cloth that was in Caroline's mouth into a beaker of vervain.**

**The skin around Caroline's mouth is very red and appears to have peeled away. **

**Alaric walks back to her.**

**"No, no more, please, no more!" Caroline pleads.**

**I got up. "Ric stop!"**

**Alaric pushes me back into a seat. "Sit down! This keeps the vervain in her system. It's like inhaling razorblades with every breath."**

**Alaric puts the cloth back in Caroline's mouth. **

**Her skin begins to smoke and burn. **

**She cries and screams in pain. **

**I touches her arm. "Why are you doing this?"**

**"To make it easier on you when you put her out of her misery." Alaric picks up the white oak stake and walks towards me.**

**He seriously wants me to kill Caroline?!**

**"What?! No!"**

**"Isn't this what you wanted, Klara? For me to teach you how to kill a vampire?" Alaric holds out the white oak stake towards me, "Well, here's a vampire, Klara. Kill her."**

**I shook my head. "She's my friend. This isn't what I want."**

**"Of course it is. All those hours you spent training, getting stronger, you could be a hunter, Klara. I know you've killed vampires before. Do it." He persistently holds out the stake. **

**I simply stare at it.**

* * *

**In the classroom, Caroline is still staked down to a desk, I'm in the desk next to her.**

**Alaric paces in front of us.**

**"Why are you doing this?" I questioned him.**

**"Because you need me. And your sister too. Because you're an 18 year old girl without parents or guidance or any sense of right and wrong anymore. You're in love with a vampire for god's sake!"**

**I scoffed. "Look at you. How is this right?!"**

**Alaric points to Caroline with the stake. "She's a murderer. She told me she killed someone and liked it. Now how is that right? Listen, Klara, your parents led the council. It was their life's mission to keep this town safe. They weren't dead six months before your sister and you undid it all."**

**"You don't know anything about them."**

**"Why, am I wrong? Do you actually think that they'd be proud of you?, Alaric kneels down in front of me, "If you don't side with the humans, you're just as bad as them. Now kill her." Alaric hands me the stake, "Or I'll do it for you and I'll make it hurt. Get up!"**

**Alaric grabs my arm and pulls me out of my seat. **

**He places me in front of Caroline and forces the stake into my hand. **

**He pulls away. **

**I stand there with the stake in my hand for a moment, then turn around and try to stab Alaric. **

**He grabs my wrist before I can. "I thought I taught you better than that."**

**I smirked. "You did."**

**I break the beaker filled with vervain over Alaric's head. **

**He screams in pain and his flesh starts to burn. **

**I release Caroline and urge her to leave. "Get help!"**

**Caroline rushes out of the room, I was right behind her. **

**Caroline manages to get out, but Alaric blocks me from leaving. "Not so fast."**

**Shit, I'm screwed.**


	22. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Alaric throws me into a locker and grabs me by the throat, holding me up against it. "I should kill you. I should gut you like Brian Walters, Bill Forbes, and all the other cowards I plan on ripping apart. You're the worst offender of them all, Klara. You don't deserve to live."**

**"So then, why am I still alive? There's obviously no humanity left in you, so what's stopping you, Ric? If you want me dead then kill me." I say and Alaric's eyes start to become red and with veins, "Do it! Kill me!"**

**Alaric's eyes become normal again and he releases me from his grasp. **

**"Klara!" I heard Elena yell. **

**What the fuck is she doing here?!**

**Suddenly, Stefan and Damon rush up to Alaric and grab him by his arms.**

**"Do it now!" Damon orders as Elena runs to me.**

**Alaric pushes them off of him and breaks Stefan's back, he falls to the ground, temporarily dead. **

**Damon rushes towards Alaric, but Alaric snaps his neck, temporarily killing him as well. **

**Klaus rushes towards Alaric and places his hand into Alaric's chest.**

**Alaric manages to pull Klaus' hand out of his chest and throws him to the ground.**

**Alaric grabs Klaus and throws him against the lockers. **

**He flips him over and is about to stake him with the white oak stake, but Klaus fights back. **

**A struggle ensues where Alaric continues to try to push the stake towards his heart and Klaus tries to push it away. **

**Suddenly, Elena yells at them. "Stop!"**

**Alaric looks up at Elena. **

**Elena has a knife to her throat. "Let him go or I'll kill myself."**

**I look at her with wide eyes. "What?"**

**"Put it down, Elena." Alaric orders.**

**"Why? Because you still need me alive? There's a reason why Esther used me to make you, isn't there? She didn't want you to be immortal, so she tied your life to a human one. Mine. That way you have only one life span to kill all vampires and then you'll be gone. So, when I die, you die too. That's it, it has to be!"**

**Alaric shakes his head. "You're wrong."**

**"Am I?" Elena begins to cut her throat open.**

**"Stop! STOP! STOP! STOP!" Alaric growls.**

**In his moment of panic, Klaus seizes the chance and throws Alaric off of him. **

**He rushes towards Elena and I, grabs us and leaves. **

* * *

**I woke up and noticed that I was in Klaus' house.**

**I felt a prick in my arm and gasped. **

**I looked down to see a nurse inserting a needle into my arm.**

**"Be careful. Moving only makes it hurt more." The nurse told me and my blood starts to run through a tube out of my body.**

**I looked to the side to see Elena in the same state as I.**

**"What are you doing?" she asked.**

**"Draining you of all your blood." Klaus replied.**

**I tried to get up but realized that I was tied down in a chair. **

**The blood bag begins to fill up. **

**Tyler walks into the room with a box of Klaus' stuff, he stops dead in his tracks when he sees Elena and I. "Lara? Elena?"**

**Tyler puts the box down and walks towards us.**

**"Tyler, help us!" Elena pleads.**

**Tyler stops halfway.**

**Klaus smirks. "He can't. He needs to go fetch me more empty blood bags. About three liters worth, please Tyler."**

**Elena shakes her head. "Tyler, please. Get Stefan, please."**

**Klaus stops him. "No, Tyler, get the bags."**

**Klaus, you fucking bastard.**

**Tyler stands there for a moment, than rushes towards us. **

**Klaus intercepts him. "Forget the girls and get the bags. Now."**

**Tyler looks at us, then walks out of the room. **

**Klaus walks behind me and grasps the back of the chair. **

**"So, that's it? You're just gonna bleed us dry?" I spat at him.**

**"Yes, but don't worry, it'll be completely painless. As the last drop is drawn, you'll simply fall asleep."**

* * *

**The nurse switches out mine and Elena's filled blood bags for two fresh ones.**

**I was becoming weaker and weaker.**

**"What about your hybrids?" I asked Klaus, "You'll need more than this to create your army." **

**Klaus takes one of the blood bags from the nurse. "These last few liters will have to suffice. You see, by attempting to kill us, my mother strengthened the bond between my siblings and I. I don't need hybrids. I have my family."**

**"If you believe that, then why take our blood at all? You want a backup family. You know that your siblings will never trust you again." Elena told him.**

**"You know Stefan blames me for trying to tear him from his brother, but I think we both know who really came between them. You. That's why you won't choose. You know once you pick a Salvatore, you'll destroy their bond." Klaus moves closer towards Elena, "Consider this me doing you a favor. Once you're dead, you won't have to choose. No broken hearts. Their family stays intact. But just between us girls, who would you have picked?"**

**"Rot in hell." Elena hissed.**

**Klaus smirked and turned to me. "And we all know that you and my brother would've never worked together…"**

**I cut him off. "We get it, Klaus. You're saving us from our damaged futures. You're our hero." I said sarcastically.**

**Klaus smirked. "Sweet dreams, Gilbert twins. It's been fun."**

**Klaus walks past us and leaves the room.**

* * *

**Elena and I are trying to get out of the chair as we grow weaker and weaker from the loss of blood.**

**Tyler quietly comes into the room and starts coming towards me.**

**I stop him. "Get Elena first.**

**He nods and undoes the ropes tying Elena to the chair.**

**"What are you doing?" she asks.**

**"Shhh." Tyler silences her as he continues to untie Elena from the chair. **

**"If Klaus comes…" Elena starts.**

**"Elena, hush!" I hiss. Tyler looks worried. "What is it?"**

**"Klaus is coming."**

**My eyes widened. "Get Elena out of here."**

**"What about you?" Elena shrieks.**

**"You can come back for me later." I told her and then turned to Tyler, "Go before Klaus comes. Go!"**

**Tyler nods, grabs Elena and leaves.**

**A few seconds later, Klaus comes inside the room.**

**He stops dead in his tracks when he doesn't see Elena.**

**"Where's your sister?" he asks me angrily.**

**I shrug. "I don't know. I just woke up."**

**He came closer to me and leaned down in front of me. "I can tell that you're lying, love. I'm gonna ask you again. Where is your sister?"**

**"Probably in Indiana by now," I joked, "Seriously Niklaus, go to hell! You really think I'm gonna tell you?"**

**Anger flashed in Klaus' eyes and then he slapped me.**

**Ouch, that hurts.**

**This son of a bitch!**

**Suddenly, Klaus was pushed away from me.**

**I looked up and saw Kol choking him against a wall.**

**Klaus attempts to grab Kol's heart out of his chest, but Kol twists his arm around. **

**Stefan and Damon come into the room. **

**Damon grabs Klaus' other arm and Stefan puts his hand into Klaus' chest, and he begins to desiccate. **

**Kol comes to me. **

**"Kol!" I cried.**

**"It's okay, darling. I'm here," he says as he unties me, "You're gonna be alright."**

**He came in front of me and helped me stand up.**

**I reached up and kissed his lips softly. "I'm so glad you're here!"**

**He smiled weakly kissing my forehead. "I'm sorry about all this, sweetheart."**

**"It's not your fault." I said weakly.**

**Kol bit into his wrist. "Drink." He ordered me gently.**

**I nodded and drank his blood.**

**I immediately started feeling better.**

**"Come on. You need to rest." Kol said as he picked me up.**

**He kissed my forehead once again, and we left.**


	23. Chapter 21

**Kol and I walked inside my bedroom and I sighed.**

** "Come on, love." Kol gestured me to the bed. "Lay down."**

**I nodded tiredly as I yawned and lay on the bed. Kol chuckled and kissed my forehead.**

** "Stay with me." I asked him softly.**

**He nodded and got on the bed with me. Kol pulled into his arms and I sighed happily.**

** "What happened before I got here?" He asked after a few seconds of silence.**

**I took a deep long breath. "Your stupid brother was going to drain me to make his stupid hybrids."**

**Kol growled, but when he spoke his voice was calm and soft again. "When I saw you tied to that chair, I thought I'd lost you."**

**I looked up and saw how vulnerable he looked. **

** "I was actually really scared." I admitted. "I felt like I was dying."**

**Kol sighed before he pressed his lips to my forehead. "He'll never touch you again."**

** "Kol?" I asked hesitantly.**

** "What is it, darling?"**

**I bit my lip. "I want you to turn me."**

**His eyes went wide as he registered what I just told him.**

** "No." He stated firmly as he sat up and shook his head frantically. "Absolutely not! You deserve a normal life."**

** "Kol, please…"**

**He cut me off. "It's not gonna happen, Klara."**

** "It's the only way!" I hissed. "Klaus needs my blood to make his hybrids and he won't stop coming after me. But if I become a vampire he won't be able to use my blood so I'll be safe."**

**Kol closed his eyes momentarily considering my theory. **

** "Fine, I'll turn you." Kol told me as a grin formed in my face. "But not today."**

**I frowned. "Then, when?"**

** "Soon." Kol chuckled as he kissed my nose.**

**I giggled and we looked into each other's eyes.**

** "Kol, I need to tell you something."**

** "Okay." He nodded. "Tell me then."**

**I put a strand of hair behind my ear and started talking. "Ever since I met you in New York, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. You just consume my every thought. At first, I wasn't sure that we could make this work and be together, but this time we've been away from each other made me realize that I can't be away from you. And I don't want to. Because, I love you."**

** "You have no idea how happy I am to hear that." Kol grinned as he kissed my lips softly. He pulled away and rested my forehead in mine. "I love you too."**

**I smiled kissing him again. He kissed back as he pushed me down to the bed and I knotted my fingers in his hair. Kol moved down to my neck and kissed my soft spot making me moan softly. I felt him smirk against my skin and he pulled away to take his shirt off as I took mine. **

**Kol unclipped my bra and threw it on the ground. He stopped for a moment and stared at me before smiling tenderly and pressing his lips to my chest. I closed my eyes enjoying the feeling as he moved down to my stomach, and then he stopped. He quickly undid my pants and had them off of me in seconds.**

**I smirked as I turned us around so that I was now on top. I leaned down and kissed his chest. I kissed every muscle and every soft spot. He groaned, gripping my waist and pushing his erection against my hips. I kissed down to his hip muscles before I undid his pants with my hands and yanked them down. **

**I looked into his eyes and saw hunger, passion and yearning in his. I'm sure that the same was in mine. He tore my underwear off, and I pushed his boxers down.**

**Then, he entered me; it was simply pure and unbelievably heart ramming out of my chest as his strangled moans escaped his lips, turning into growls of ecstasy. He started to move, slow and paced. His hands moved to my hips, holding me while he thrust in and out.**

**His thrusts got deeper and slower. My head was fuzzy, I couldn't think. He gripped my hips, giving one last deep thrust. We both soon reached our climax and he took himself out of me. I was extremely tired.**

**He smiled, and I giggled. Kol kissed my lips again gently and pulled me into his arms. Then, he kissed my forehead and I fell asleep feeling more safe and happier than ever. **


End file.
